Sur le banc des accusés
by EmilieVitnux
Summary: Enquête, problèmes, complications... Après des années à chasser les criminels, Mac et Stella se retrouvent à leurs tours accusés... Smac!
1. Introduction

**Introduction :**

On était lundi matin, il était tôt, les premiers rayons de soleil commencés a peine a pointé a l'horizon et pourtant un homme était déjà en plein travail, il étudiait, relisait et réétudiait chaque dossiers placé devant lui. Huit au total. Huit dossiers, détaillant chacun la mort atroce, longue et douloureuse de 8 femmes différentes. Les murs sont tapissés de photos, de lignes reliant ces indices les uns aux autres... Tout ça semble incompréhensible mais c'est très clair pour l'homme assis à son bureau ainsi que pour la femme debout au milieu de la pièce qui étudie une nouvelle fois ces murs.

Stella regarda vaguement par la fenêtre, constatant qu'une fois de plus ils avaient passé la nuit dans son bureau à tenter d'avancer dans l'affaire. Déjà 2 mois que ce malade sévissait. Deux mois… Une victime par semaine… La presse se faisait un plaisir de fustiger le labo, tirant à boulet rouge sur Sinclair, la police, Mac et elle-même. Elle se fichait des attaques de la presse, ce n'était pas la première fois et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière. L'harcèlement de Sinclair était bien plus problématique, il ne cessait de venir leurs hurler de trouver des preuves.

Mac s'étirât sur sa chaise le dos et les épaules douloureuse d'avoir encore passé la nuit à lire des dossiers. Cette affaire l'obsédait... Les obsédaient. Stella et lui ne se quittaient presque plus, passant leurs temps ensemble à revoir les indices. Le point positif était qu'il passait plus de temps avec elle… Mais ce n'était pas vraiment de cette façon qu'il aurait voulus passer ses nuits avec Stella…

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ce genre de pensé, ce n'était jamais bon de fantasmer sur ce que lui et sa collègue pourrait faire de leurs temps libre. Surtout quand ladite collègue ne pensait et ne ressentait sans doute pas la même chose, surtout quand cette même collègue était dans la même pièce.

Il se levât et sortit du bureau sans un mot pour allez chercher des cafés, c'était devenus une routine : au levé du soleil il allait leurs chercher des cafés.

En chemin il repensât à l'affaire. Depuis deux mois le « Tueur au foulard », comme l'avait surnommé la presse, sévissait à New-York. Ce surnom stupide venait du fait qu'après avoir enlevée, séquestrée, violé, torturé puis étranglé à mort ses victimes, il les abandonnait dans la rue, un foulard enroulé autour de leurs visages. Le même schéma se répétait depuis deux mois. Il recevait un signalement de disparition le lundi et retrouvait le cadavre dimanche.

On était lundi, Mac savait très bien que dans la journée ils recevraient un appel leurs disant qu'une jeune femme brune aux yeux bleu entre 20 et 30 avait était portée disparue. Il savait aussi qu'ils passeraient la semaine à chercher cette femme mais qu'ils échoueraient et retrouverait son cadavre dimanche.

Il retournât dans son bureau tendis son café a Stella qui l'acceptât avec un sourire et un « merci ». Mac s'écrasât dans son fauteuil en soupirant, il se frottât les yeux puis se tournât vers sa co-équipière.

- On est lundi… Tu sais ce que ça signifie.

Il s'assit et soupirât à son tour…

- Oui…

- Bon sang Stel' il faut qu'on attrape ce type !

- Qu'est ce qu'on essaye de faire depuis deux mois a ton avis ?!

- Il y à forcement quelque chose qu'on ne voit pas ! Il ne peut pas ne laisser aucune trace comme ça !

- Mac on a étudiait et réétudiait ces dossiers, il n'y a rien !

Mac détestait ça, cette sensation d'impuissance face à l'ennemie. Ce type ne pouvait pas être meilleur que le laboratoire criminel de New-York, il ne pouvait pas tuer dans cette ville sans crainte !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Don se dirigea à pas rapide vers le bureau de Mac Taylor, il venait de recevoir l'appel tant redouté tous les lundis matins depuis 2 mois : une jeune femme était portée disparue.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte du bureau, les deux enquêteurs dos à lui ne le virent pas arriver car ils étaient trop plongés dans leur conversation pour l'avoir entendu entrer.

- (…) ferai ce qu'il faudra quant on aura retrouvé ce type  
- On sait comment ça a finit la dernière fois, cette fois ci je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle.  
- Je préférerai que tu ne…  
- Mac ! les interrompit Flack. On a une nouvelle disparue !

* * *

Mac tournait en rond, cette scène de crime était semblable aux 8 scènes de crime précédentes. Après avoir forcé la porte, le tueur avait plaqué un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme sur la bouche et le nez de sa victime avant de la traîner hors de son appartement. Tout ça sans que ses voisins ne le remarquent. Ou s'en soucient… Ils avaient passé l'appartement au peigne fin sans rien trouver, ni une fibre, ni une empreinte.

Mac soupira et tapa dans le mur de colère ; il entendit alors comme un gémissement. Il crut d'abord avoir rêvé et regarda autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul. Il tapa une nouvelle fois et tendit l'oreille : Un nouveau petit gémissement se fit entendre.

Stella entra dans la pièce mais il lui fit signe de se taire en plaçant un doigt sur sa bouche. Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder. Mac tapa une nouvelle fois sur le mur, entendant à nouveau ce gémissement. Sa collègue lui fit signe qu'elle aussi avait entendu et dégaina son arme. Elle fit le tour de la pièce avant de se diriger vers la penderie. Celle-ci n'avait pas était fouillée. Mac sortit à son tour son arme, il plaça sa main libre sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup.

- NYPD, ne bougez pas !

Ils ne virent rien qu'une petite fille roulée en boule. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans, elle tenta de se cacher sous une pile de vêtements pour leur échapper. Les deux policiers rentrèrent immédiatement leurs armes et s'approchèrent de la petite, elle était en larmes et hurla quand Mac essaya de lui prendre la main. Stella se mit alors à genoux devant l'enfant pour tenter de la calmer.

- Hey, qu'est ce que tu fais là toute seule ?  
- Je me cache, répondit l'enfant entre deux sanglots.  
- Tu te caches de quoi ?  
- Du méchant monsieur… Ma maman m'a dit de me cacher et de rien dire.  
- Ta maman a eu raison tu sais. Mais tu peux sortir maintenant, le méchant monsieur est parti.

La petite se contenta de faire non de la tête.

- D'accord… Je m'appelle Stella et le monsieur-là, c'est Mac. Et toi comment t'appelles-tu ?  
- Jenny… Mais ma maman m'a toujours dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus  
- Tu sais, tu peux nous parler à nous, on est de la police.

La petite les regarda alors avec de grands yeux ronds et sembla hésiter quelques instants. Stella eut alors une idée, elle sortit son badge et le tendit à Jenny.

- Tiens regarde, tu vois ça, c'est mon badge. Ta maman a dû te dire que seuls les policiers en avaient un comme ça, pas vrai ?

La petite hocha vigoureusement la tête et d'une main tremblante, saisit le badge de Stella. Elle l'observa, le retourna et le secoua comme pour vérifier qu'il était authentique. Elle le retendit ensuite à la jeune femme avant de se redresser les jambes tremblantes.

- Tu veux bien venir avec nous maintenant ?  
- Oui Répondit elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle prit la main de Stella et la suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'appartement pendant que Mac appelait une ambulance. Jenny ne semblait pas avoir été blessée mais mieux valait vérifier. Alors qu'ils attendaient l'ambulance, Mac se sentit reprendre un peu espoir, si Jenny avait vu quelque chose, ils avaient un témoin et une chance, bien que mince, d'identifier le tueur.

* * *

A suivre! ^^

Et un grand merci a danseuse qui me corrige!


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Mac et Stella étaient aux urgences attendant que le pédiatre ait fini d'examiner la petite. Ils ne prononçaient pas un mot mais chacun pouvait sentir chez l'autre ce même espoir. L'espoir que le témoignage de Jenny donnerait quelque chose de concret, une piste correcte.

Le médecin revint enfin vers eux, leur annonçant que l'enfant n'avait subit aucun dommage physique elle était juste choquée. Stella rejoignit Jenny dans la salle d'examen pendant que Mac partit acheter des gâteaux ; peut-être que quelques friandises mettraient l'enfant à l'aise et qu'elle parlerait plus facilement.

Stella retrouva Jenny, assise sur le bord du lit d'hôpital, elle portait une chemise de nuit de l'hôpital avec des poussins jaunes et semblait complètement perdue. Elle leva la tête en entendant Stella s'approcher d'elle.

- Hey, ca va ? Tu n'as pas trop froid ?

La petite se contenta de faire non de la tête. Mac les rejoignit à cet instant avec des petits gâteaux au chocolat. Le visage de Jenny s'éclaira légèrement à leur vue et elle se hâta de prendre le paquet que lui tendait le lieutenant. Ils attendirent qu'elle en ait avalés quelques uns avant de commencer à lui poser des questions.

- Jenny… Tu veux bien parler du monsieur qui est venu chez toi ?

Elle cessa de mâcher pendant quelques secondes avant de hocher positivement la tête.

- Alors tu l'avais déjà vu avant ce monsieur ?  
- Oui

Mac et Stella se jetèrent un regard furtif, une chance d'identification !

- Tu l'as vu où ?  
- Il est venu à la maison, une fois, ma maman lui a ouvert.  
- Elle le connaissait ?  
- Nan… Elle a dit que c'était un démarcheur à domicile.  
- Un démarcheur à domicile ? Et tu te souviens de ce qu'il voulait vendre à ta maman ?  
- Du maquillage mais ma maman n'a pas voulu parce qu'elle en avait déjà plein. Puis le monsieur a commencé à me regarder et maman lui a dit de partir.  
- Tu l'as revu ensuite ?  
- Non… Ma maman est partie avec le monsieur ?

Jenny était une nouvelle fois au bord des larmes, Stella la serra dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer sur son épaule. Elle lui promit qu'ils allaient retrouver sa maman vivante, le plus vite possible. Voyant que sa collègue ne pouvait plus continuer, Mac prit le relais.

- Est ce que ce monsieur a laissé quelque chose à ta maman ?  
- Un rouge à lèvres… Mais maman me l'a donné pour que je maquille Clara.  
- Clara ?  
- Ma poupée…  
- Jenny tu as toujours ce rouge à lèvre ?  
- Oui il est dans mon coffre à secrets.

Mac sortit téléphoner à Danny pour qu'il retourne sur la scène de crime et récupère le coffre à jouets contenant le précieux rouge à lèvres. Stella le rejoignit dans le couloir quelques minutes plus tard, les vêtements de la petite empaquetés dans une main et les échantillons prélevés dans les cheveux et sous les ongles dans l'autre.

Jenny allait devoir rester avec une assistance sociale le temps que sa mère soit retrouvée. Flack ne lui avait trouvé aucune famille connue, Jenny deviendrait une enfant du système s'ils ne retrouvaient pas sa mère à temps.

Cela travaillait Stella, Mac la voyait facilement. Celle-ci se tourna une dernière fois vers la salle d'examen, le regard triste. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Stella, l'assistance sociale s'occupera d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'on ait retrouvé sa mère.  
- Et si on ne la retrouve pas ? Mac, on sait tous les deux que les chances de retrouver sa mère en vie sont mince.  
- On ne peut pas tous les sauver.

Stella se retourna vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il fit doucement glisser sa main et lui pressa doucement le bras pour lui montrer son soutien par ce simple geste.

- Je sais, mais ça ne m'empêche d'essayer.

Mac hocha la tête, il n'en attendait pas moins d'elle. Il relâcha le bras de sa collègue et, sa main maintenant placé dans le bas de son dos, il la guida vers la sortie.

* * *

A suivre! ^^

Et un grand merci à danseuse qui me corrige!


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

Mac attendait Danny avec une impatience non dissimulée. Le jeune homme n'était pas encore revenu de l'appartement de la dernière victime. Il avait envoyé Stella et Sheldon ré interroger les voisins des anciennes victimes, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un se souvienne d'un démarcheur à domicile, passé quelques jours avant l'enlèvement. S'ils avaient de nouveaux témoins ils pourraient éviter que Jenny témoigne au procès de ce monstre. Si celui-ci arrivait jusqu'au procès.

Mac vit enfin la houppette du jeune enquêteur se profiler à l'horizon, il le rejoignit rapidement dans le couloir.

- Mac je l'ai trouvé. Dans le coffre à jouets comme la petite vous l'a indiqué.  
- Rejoignez Don et retournez sur les anciennes scènes de crime, cherchez s'il y a d'autres rouges à lèvres de ce type. Stella et Sheldon interrogent les voisins.

Danny hocha vaguement la tête, donna le sac transparent à Mac et fila vers le commissariat. De son côté Mac, enfilant vite une blouse blanche, saisit la poudre à empreintes et en déposa délicatement sur le tube de rouge à lèvres. Plusieurs empreintes se révélèrent : des petites empreintes, sûrement celle de Jenny, et des empreintes de personnes adultes. Il les préleva une à une en espérant que celles du meurtrier s'y trouvent. Lindsay de son côté, analysa les composants du rouge à lèvres, ils pourraient de cette façon en déterminer la provenance.

Le tube contenait bien deux séries d'empreintes, l'une de la mère de Jenny, l'autre inconnue. Le cœur de Mac se gonfla d'espoir à l'idée que cette série d'empreintes puisse être celle du tueur.

Son soulagement ne fut que de courte durée quant il vit le chef Sinclair se tenir au milieu de son bureau, droit comme un i, l'air plus énervé que d'habitude. Mac soupira puis se résolut à aller voir ce que lui voulait son supérieur.

- Chef Sinclair, que me vaut ce plaisir ?  
- Il parait que vous avez fait une avancée dans l'enquête ?  
- On a un nouvel élément, mais rien de vraiment concret pour l'instant.  
- Je vais convoquer les journalistes à une conférence de presse dans moins d'une heure, je vous veux prêt à étaler vos nouvelles preuves.  
- Ces preuves nous donnent un avantage capital sur le tueur, il ne sait peut-être pas qu'il à fait une erreur ! Lui donner cette information serait lui dire exactement ce qu'il ne doit pas faire la prochaine fois.  
- Ces preuves pourront rassurer la population et la presse, cela nous fera gagner un peu plus de temps.  
- Cela nous fera surtout perdre toutes nos chances d'attraper le tueur !  
- Taylor, je vous rappelle que c'est moi que la presse fustige le plus, les journalistes et la population réclament ma tête et le maire est prêt à la leur donner !  
- Je vous rappelle que je suis tout aussi attaqué que vous par la presse, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de faire correctement mon travail !  
- Très bien Lieutenant, je vous laisse 48H au delà de ce délai je convoque la presse.

Il sortit en trombe du bureau, bousculant au passage les techniciens qui s'étaient agglutinés devant la porte pour écouter leur conversation.

* * *

Toute l'équipe était réunie en salle de conférence pour faire le point sur l'avancée de l'enquête. Stella et Sheldon avait interrogé des voisins qui se souvenaient bien avoir vu un démarcheur sonner chez une des victimes mais étaient incapable d'en donner la moindre description.

- J'ai découvert la marque et la provenance du rouge à lèvres, c'est un produit inédit, il n'a pas encore était mis sur le marché. Toutefois, il y a eu une soirée de lancement pour promouvoir le produit et sa nouvelle formule, il y a 3 mois. Il devait être distribué 150 rouges à lèvres, sauf que les organisateurs de la soirée n'en ont reçu que 130. Ils ignorent ou sont passé les 20 restants. » résuma Lindsay  
- Peut-être que notre tueur est un des employés ou un des chauffeurs chargés de la livraison » proposa Danny.  
- Lindsay tu sais si cette société tient un registre des empreintes de ses employés ? La plupart des grandes sociétés cosmétiques tiennent à jour une base de données avec les empreintes de leurs employés pour enquêter eux-mêmes en cas d'espionnage industriel. Si le tueur est un employé, ses empreintes seront dans leur système.

Lindsay se leva et fila immédiatement téléphoner aux responsables afin d'obtenir au plus vite une copie des empreintes des employés.

- Danny, vous et Don vous avez trouvé autre chose ?  
- Oui, on a trouvé un tube de ce rouge à lèvres dans chaque appartement des victimes précédentes, la même marque et le mê…  
- Quoi ? Et comment ce fait il que l'on n'ait pas vu ces détails avant ?  
- Tous les rouges à lèvres étaient rangés dans les boites à maquillage des différentes victimes et personne n'a jamais fait mention d'un démarcheur.

Sentant que la situation risquait de rapidement s'envenimer, Stella prit la parole.

- Danny tu as déjà effectué les relevés sur ces tubes ?  
- Nan, Adam s'en occupe  
- Va l'aider, et comparez ces résultats avec ceux obtenus par Mac.

Danny comprit bien que Stella souhaitait juste rester seule avec Mac pour le calmer, ne voulant pas être sur le chemin de son patron quant il était dans un tel état de nerf, il n'insista pas et sortit. Seule Stella pouvait le calmer dans ces moments la… Autant la laisser faire avant qu'il n'y ait des blessés.

* * *

A suivre! ^^

Et un grand merci a danseuse qui me corrige!


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Mac s'assit lourdement sur une chaise en soupirant. Cette affaire le rendait fou, il n'arrivait plus à se sortir ce tueur de la tête, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Il avait déjà été obsédé par des affaires auparavant, incapable de dormir ou de se sortir les images des victimes de sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient coincé le tueur. Puis il rangeait toute l'affaire dans une boite et passait à la suivante, oubliant peu à peu les noms et les visages, se concentrant sur les nouveaux visages et les nouveaux noms et ce, jusqu'à l'infini.

Pourtant cette fois si c'était différent, il était plus obsédé et plus hanté que d'habitude et cette fois si, il n'était pas seul. Son obsession avait trouvé de la compagnie : Stella. Elle était tout autant obsédée que lui par cette affaire. Elle aussi ne dormait pas et elle aussi était hantée par les noms et les visages. Ce qui finalement ne l'aidait pas. En temps normal c'était Stella qui réussissait à le faire dormir au moins quelques heures par nuit, mais plus maintenant. Pas quand elle aussi ressentait ce besoin d'attraper ce salaud avant qu'il ne fasse de nouvelles victimes pour pouvoir se dire « On en a au moins sauvé une ».

Stella soupira à son tour avant de s'approcher de Mac. Elle comprenait parfaitement son état d'esprit, cette envie de retrouver le tueur était en train de les dévorer tout les deux. Ils en étaient tous les deux, conscient. Conscient que cette fois ci l'autre était tout aussi obsédé par l'affaire et qu'ils n'avaient personne pour leur faire oublier les victimes.

- Mac…  
- Ne commence pas, je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire. Si on avait retrouvé ces rouges à lèvres plus tôt on aurait peut-être déjà identifié le tueur !  
- Oui je sais que cela nous a fait perdre un temps précieux mais ce n'est pas une raison pour agresser tes collègues Mac !  
- S'ils avaient fait correctement leur travail…  
- Arrête tout de suite Mac ! » le coupa Stella « Tout le monde fait de son mieux sur cette affaire !

Mac soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle avait encore raison, tout le monde faisait de son mieux et après tout, lui même n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre tous les tubes de rouges à lèvres. Stella s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Mac, on est tous sur cette affaire, tout le monde fait de son mieux. Je sais que Sinclair te harcèle pour que tu obtiennes des résultats et que la presse t'attaque mais…  
- Ils s'en prennent aussi à toi…  
- Oui… A croire que je supporte mieux la pression que vous Lieutenant Taylor.

Mac sourit à cette phrase, elle avait toujours ce don de lui faire voir une lumière, aussi petite soit elle, au bout du long tunnel qu'était sa vie. Il recouvrit la main de Stella avec la sienne, il crut sentir comme un frémissement de la part de sa collègue à ce simple contact. Mais il se ravisa, il devait être en train d'imaginer. Le manque de sommeil sans doute.

* * *

Pendant ce temps au labo, Danny observait la scène du coin de l'œil.

- Hé Adam ! A ton avis ils se racontent quoi ? » Dit-il en pointant Mac et Stella du menton.  
- Aucune idée, de l'affaire sans doute, de quoi Mac pourrait parler à part ça ?  
- Ils parlent de l'affaire ? En se tenant la main ?  
- J'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais c'est que quand il va sortir de ce bureau il va venir réclamer les relevés d'empreintes et si on n'a pas fini d'ici la, il va nous égorger.

Après ces paroles fortement judicieuses sur leur avenir plus qu'incertain, Danny se remit rapidement au travail. Pendant quelques minutes il régna un silence complet entre les deux scientifiques, chacun occupé à faire son travail le plus rapidement et le plus efficacement possible. Puis n'y tenant plus Messer se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Adam.

- Tu ne trouve pas que Mac est bizarre depuis le début de cette affaire ?  
- Quoi tu veux dire obsédé, insomniaque, complètement accro au café et tout le temps de mauvaise humeur ? Nan je trouve qu'il est exactement pareil que d'habitude.  
- Nan là, c'est pire que d'habitude, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne rentre plus du tout chez lui. Stella aussi… Ils passent des heures enfermés dans le bureau de Mac à revoir les preuves.  
- Hé bah peut-être que c'est leur façon de prendre leur pied ensemble, qu'est ce que j'en sais ! Ecoute Danny si on ne finit pas ces analyses à temps, Mac va nous tuer… Ou non il va ME tuer, j'ai déjà failli perdre mon boulot l'année dernière, je n'ai aucune envie de recommencer.

Danny regarda longuement Adam, c'était rare de le voir s'exprimer ainsi. Le pauvre laborantin était soumis à énormément de pression depuis 2 mois. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand Lindsay passa devant eux comme une furie, sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter, elle fonça vers la salle de conférence où se trouvaient encore Mac et Stella.

* * *

Lindsay avait passé une demi-heure au téléphone avec les responsables des employés de la société propriétaire des rouges à lèvres. Une demi-heure à expliquer qu'elle ne parlerait pas à la presse de la moindre implication de cette société dans les meurtres et que non elle n'était pas envoyée par la concurrence pour les couler mais bien par le laboratoire de la police scientifique de New-York et ce, dans le seul but de récupérer les empreintes de leurs employés. Après qu'elle les ait gentiment menacés d'envoyer le fisc étudier les comptes de l'entreprise ils avaient cordialement accepté de lui fournir les empreintes tant désirées. Heureusement, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle aurait pu forcer le fisc à inspecter cette entreprise. Mais ce genre de menace fonctionnait toujours.

Une fois qu'elle eut réceptionné par mail les empreintes, elle put lancer la recherche, le cœur battant en priant pour obtenir un résultat positif. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Le BIP émit par l'ordinateur faillit lui provoquer une crise cardiaque, les mots « Positive Match » clignotaient sur l'écran. Elle cliqua pour obtenir le nom et imprima les résultats en vitesse, l'encre n'étant pas encore sèche qu'elle était déjà à la porte de la salle de conférence pour faire part de ses découvertes à Mac et Stella. Elle entra dans la pièce sans prendre le temps de frapper.

* * *

Mac et Stella discutait toujours, peu à peu la jeune femme réussissait à détendre son patron même si elle le savait, cela resterait de courte durée. Ils se tenaient toujours la main mais se séparèrent rapidement quand Lindsay ouvrit la porte à la volée, ce geste fut toutefois noté par la jeune scientifique même si celle-ci avait des sujets plus importants en tête.

- Mac ! On a une correspondance !

* * *

A suivre! ^^

N'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire.

Et un grand merci a danseuse qui me corrige!


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Mac se redressa immédiatement à cette annonce et récupéra la feuille que lui tendait Lindsay.

- Jimmy Shaker, c'est celui qui conduisait les camions chargés de la livraison des rouges à lèvres à la soirée d'inauguration.

L'ancien marine se tourna alors vers Danny et Sheldon qui avaient fait une réapparition mystérieuse.

- Danny, prévenez Flack, dites-lui qu'on a un suspect et dites-lui de nous retrouver chez lui, qu'il apporte un mandat. Lindsay renseignez-vous auprès de la société pour savoir si Shaker s'est bien présenté à son poste tous les lundis depuis 2 mois.  
- Sheldon, Stella nous allons chez Shaker

Tous se mirent immédiatement en mouvement sachant qu'il ne fallait plus perdre une seconde.

* * *

Mac, Stella et Sheldon retrouvèrent Flack devant l'immeuble de Jimmy Shaker, ils ne perdirent pas de temps et bientôt Flack écrasait la sonnette de leur seul suspect avec insistance.

- NYPD ! Ouvrez la porte Mr. Shaker !

N'obtenant aucune réponse après trois essais ils se décidèrent à enfoncer la porte. Ils débarquèrent tous les 3 l'arme au poing dans un appartement vide. La couche de poussière sur les meubles laissait sous-entendre que soit Jimmy Shaker n'était pas un grand fan du ménage soit qu'il ne vivait pas souvent ici.

Le courrier accumulé par terre et le répondeur clignotant avec insistance pour signaler les nouveaux messages le faisait pencher pour la seconde solution. Shaker ne vivait plus ici, trop occupé à enlever et violer des jeunes femmes ?

Alors que Flack et Mac inspectaient le reste de l'appartement, Stella récupérait le courrier accumulé sur le sol.

- Facture, facture, facture, publicité, facture… Ce type ne reçoit que ça.

Sheldon passa ses gants et appuya sur le bouton du répondeur, ces messages non-écoutés apporteraient peut-être une preuve.

Il abandonna rapidement, les messages n'étaient rien d'autre que des créanciers mécontents du retard de paiement.

- Ce type est vraiment allergique aux factures…  
- N'est ce pas le cas de tout le monde ?

Hawkes sourit à la remarque de sa collègue et releva un détail significatif sur ces messages.

- Stell', tous ces messages remontent à deux mois maximum, au moment où les meurtres ont commencés.  
- C'est pareil pour le courrier, il semblerait que Jimmy Shaker ait cessé de payer ses factures il y a deux mois.  
- Et vu l'état de cet appartement il n'y est pas revenu depuis longtemps » dit Flack en revenant dans la pièce. « Je vais interroger les voisins pour savoir s'ils ont vu Shaker ces dernières semaines.

Il sortit laissant les trois scientifiques inspecter l'appartement. Sheldon partit analyser le fond de l'appartement son kit a la main. Mac de son côté se retenait de donner des coups de pieds dans chaque meuble. Ils avaient enfin une piste ! Mais celle-ci se révélait vieille de deux mois ! Shaker pouvait être n' importe où en ville comment retrouver un seul homme dans toute la Grande Pomme ? A condition qu'il soit bien à New-York évidemment, ils n'avaient aucune certitude sur le fait qu'il retienne ses victimes en ville.

Stella de son côté semblait avoir enfin trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans le courrier de leur suspect. Une facture bien particulière.

- Mac… Il loue un entrepôt.  
- Quoi ? répondit l'ancien marine, sortie de sa rêverie  
- Shaker, il loue un entrepôt. C'est la planque parfaite, suffisamment grande pour tout l'espace nécessaire et assez éloigné…  
- … pour faire crier à la mort plusieurs femmes sans que personne n'entende.

Stella confirma d'un hochement de tête avant d'appeler Danny pour qu'il vérifie l'adresse et cherche si ce Shaker n'avait pas d'autre possession immobilière. Aidé de Lindsay il répondit rapidement. Non, il ne louait rien d'autre que cet entrepôt et ce depuis 6 mois.

Sans perdre de temps, Mac ordonna à Danny et Lindsay de prévenir l'équipe du SWAT et de les rejoindre à l'entrepôt en question. Ses deux collègues sur ses talons, le lieutenant de police sortit rapidement de l'appartement inhabité.

Flack était toujours dans le couloir après qu'une cinquième porte lui soit claquée au nez. Les habitants de New York étaient décidément d'une politesse rare ! Il s'apprêtait à passer au voisin suivant quant il vit Mac, Stella et Sheldon sortirent en trombe de l'appartement, comprenant qu'ils avaient quelque chose Flack les rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

* * *

A suivre! ^^

N'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire.

Et un grand merci a danseuse qui me corrige!


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 :

Assis à la place passager de l'avalanche, Sheldon commençait doucement à comprendre pourquoi cette place était surnommée « la place du mort ». Mac était au volant et il conduisait comme un fou faisant fi des limitations de vitesse et des feux rouges. Il filait sirène hurlante dans les rues de New York. En tournant la tête, Hawkes eut le bonheur de voir que Flack, passager de l'autre voiture conduite par Stella, était dans la même position que lui. Accroché à la portière en espérant survivre à ce trajet et ne pas être la prochaine victime qui finira sur la table d'autopsie de Sid. Les équipes d'interventions étaient déjà en chemin avec Danny et Mac avait tenu à arriver là-bas en premier, pour éviter toute bavure. Voila pourquoi il était dans cette voiture à prier pour sa vie.

La voiture de Stella les dépassa une nouvelle fois et Sheldon se demanda un court instant si les deux lieutenants de police n'avaient pas décidé de faire la course et de parier sur celui qui arriverait le plus vite sur les lieux. S'il ne les connaissait pas aussi bien, ce serait une hypothèse tout à fait envisageable.

L'ancien légiste retint un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés sur les lieux. En un seul morceau. Il ne remonterait plus jamais en voiture avec Mac ou Stella.

L'équipe d'intervention arriva peu de temps après, tout le monde était prêt à donner l'assaut, après avoir enfilé les gilets pare-balles et vérifié les armes. Sheldon chercha Mac des yeux attendant qu'il donne l'ordre d'investir l'entrepôt : il le vit en pleine conversation avec Stella et s'approcha lentement d'eux, vaguement intrigué.

- (…) dernière fois que tu fais à ta façon, ça a faillit te coûter ton poste !  
- Je ne ferai pas la même erreur cette fois si…  
- Mac ? » les interrompit Sheldon « Tout le monde est prêt.

Mac hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le reste de l'équipe. L'entrepôt étant sur plusieurs étages et possédant des sous-sols, ils allaient devoir se séparer.

- Flack et ses hommes rentreront les premiers, ensuite Sheldon vous prendrez le premier sous sol avec St.. Danny, Stella et moi nous nous occuperons du premier étage.

Sheldon n'aurait pas pu en jurer mais il lui semblait bien que Mac avait hésité lors de la répartition des équipes. Il lui semblait aussi avoir entraperçu le regard meurtrier de Stella juste avant que Mac ne décide de faire équipe avec elle. Il croisa le regard interrogateur de Danny qui semblait lui aussi avoir remarqué quelque chose. Ses collègues auraient-ils des choses à cacher ? Il repoussa cette idée dans le coin de son cerveau pour se concentrer uniquement sur l'entrepôt, se promettant toutefois d'étudier la question à un autre moment.

Mac fit signe Flack et l'équipe investit enfin l'entrepôt.

Il faisait noir comme dans un four. Flack ne voyait rien à deux mètres devant lui et la faible lueur de sa lampe de poche ne suffisait pas à éclairer l'immense pièce. Il se déplaça lentement dans l'entrepôt, un officier derrière lui. Il y avait des cartons et des boites vides partout autour de lui, les murs étaient tagués et le sol était jonché de nombreux détritus tels que des cannettes de soda et des bouteilles de bière vides, des vieux mégots de cigarettes ou bien des préservatifs usagés : le résultat de plusieurs années de squat. Et dire que cet endroit était à louer, il était clair que Jimmy Shaker l'avait choisi pour sa tranquillité et non pour son confort ou sa propreté.

Don distingua une ancienne cage d'ascenseur droit devant lui, il s'approcha avec précaution du trou béant et se pencha légèrement. Il ne pouvait pas voir le fond mais une chose était sûr, cet ascenseur ne fonctionnait plus aujourd'hui. Ce n'était plus qu'un trou béant permettant de faire une chute de plusieurs étages. ça grésilla, ce qui le fit légèrement sursauter. La voix précipitée de Danny résonna bien vite.

- Mac, on l'a retrouvée, on a retrouvé Clarisse Jackson, elle est toujours vivante, le doc s'occupe d'elle.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle, pensa Flack. Il avait au moins pu sauver la mère de la petite Jenny. Il attendit quelques instants mais il n'entendit aucune réponse de la part de Mac ou de Stella.

- NYPD ! Ne bougez plus !

Flack entendit la voix de son supérieur par la cage d'ascenseur. Faisant signe aux officiers qui l'accompagnaient, il se précipita vers les escaliers pour aller prêter main forte aux deux lieutenants. Il montait les escaliers quatre a quatre sans prendre le temps de souffler.

POUM, POUM.

Don put distinctement entendre les deux coups de feu tirés simultanément, il courut arme à la main vers la provenance du bruit. Mais l'entrepôt était à nouveau calme, il n'y avait plus que Mac et Stella tous deux l'arme tendue vers une forme immobile sur le sol, près de la cage d'ascenseur. On n'entendait plus rien, exceptée la respiration saccadée des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Mac s'approcha lentement de ce que Flack supposait être Shaker alors que Stella le tenait toujours en joue. Le lieutenant posa deux doigts sur la jugulaire de l'homme étendu sur le sol et secoua négativement la tête. Il était bel et bien mort. Un à un, les policiers baissèrent leurs armes.

Après s'être assuré que ses amis n'avaient rien, Flack prévint ses hommes de la situation. La victime avait été retrouvée vivante et Jimmy Shaker était officiellement décédé. C'était donc une victoire totale pour la police de New York. Ce fut du moins ce qu'il pensait à cet instant.

* * *

L'entrepôt fut bien rapidement envahi par une équipe de techniciens venue récupérer le corps et autres indices. Mac et Stella étant impliqués dans la mort de Shaker, ne pouvaient participer à l'investigation, ayant fait usage de leurs armes. Il y aurait sans doute une enquête des affaires internes mais cela n'empêcha pas Don de récupérer les premières déclarations de ses amis.

- Donc Jimmy Shaker se tenait près de la cage d'ascenseur, une arme à la main quand vous avez voulu l'interpeller. Vous lui avait sommé de se rendre, il a levé son arme vers vous et vous avez tous les deux fait feu » résuma Flack.

Mac hocha la tête pour confirmer mais son regard se fixa sur un point derrière lui. Flack se tourna et vit arriver vers lui un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Il semblait plutôt bien bâti et conservé pour son âge. Il avait un air renfrogné sur le visage et les cheveux coupés court comme à l'armée. Il portait un long imperméable beige qui lui donnait un petit air de Colombo. Sauf qu'à la place du chien, il était accompagné d'un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année assez mal rasé. Les deux s'approchèrent de lui et brandirent leurs plaques. Le plus âgé des deux prit la parole.

- Lieutenant Flack ? Je suis lieutenant Edward King et voici mon collègue le lieutenant Ken Spencer. Nous sommes des affaires internes, à partir de maintenant c'est nous qui nous occupons de l'affaire.

* * *

A suivre! ^^

N'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire.

Et un grand merci à danseuse qui me corrige!


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 :

Face à cette annonce, Flack ne put que hausser les sourcils. Ils étaient déjà là ? Le corps de Shaker n'était même pas encore froid que les affaires internes venaient leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

- Je ne faisais que prendre les premières déclarations des lieutenants Taylor et Bonasera. Et je me ferai un plaisir de collaborer avec votre service.  
- Commencez donc par nous donner toutes vos notes sur l'affaire, on verra le reste plus tard.

Flack tendit son calepin avec réticence avant de prendre à nouveau la parole.

- Nos équipes sont en train de récupérer les derniers indices, le corps à déjà était transporté à la morgue.  
- Je vous remercie lieutenant Flack mais nous allons nous même effectuer l'analyse des preuves. Les lieutenants Taylor et Bonasera étant impliqués, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que les preuves soient abimées par un laborantin cherchant à aider son patron.

Flack s'apprêtait à répliquer quant il vit Lindsay lui faire signe de loin. Danny était au sous sol et Sheldon avait accompagné la victime à l'hôpital. Mac qui, jusque là, avait préféré garder le silence, intervint.

- Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, les gens de mon labo sont parfaitement capables d'analyser les preuves retrouvées.  
- Ecoutez Taylor, nous ne cherchons pas à vous attirer des ennuis mais juste à éviter tout conflit d'intérêt. Notre équipe procédera donc à l'analyse des preuves récoltées et si elles concordent avec votre version…

Stella suivait la discussion d'une oreille, elle était bien plus intéressée par la discussion qu'avaient Flack et Lindsay. Même si elle ne pouvait pas en saisir un traitre mot, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être de bonne nouvelle. Flack semblait agité et Lindsay profondément inquiète. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait ?

Elle vit Lindsay hocher la tête et s'éloigner en direction des escaliers et Flack revenir vers eux la mine renfrognée.

- J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles…  
- Lieutenant Flack n'ajoutez pas un mot !

La mine renfrognée et inquiète de Flack laissa place à une surprise des plus totales.

- Les lieutenants Taylor et Bonasera ne sont pas ici en temps qu'enquêteurs mais en temps que sus... témoins. Ils ne doivent pas être tenus au courant des avancées de l'enquête. Cela pourrait fausser leurs témoignages.

Don n'en revenait pas. Ce type avait presque traité Mac et Stella de suspects ! Avait-il, ne serait ce que lu les rapports sur les meurtres commis par Shaker ? Cependant il n'ajouta rien, les gars des affaires internes avaient tendance à enregistrer et transformer le moindre de vos actes ou de vos paroles afin de s'en servir comme armes contre vous. Ne voulant pas aggraver la situation de ses amis, qui pour l'instant ne semblaient pas des plus favorables, il ne dit rien.

Il laissa donc le lieutenant Spencer emmener Mac et Stella à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt et annonça les dernières avancées au lieutenant King. Finalement cette affaire n'était pas aussi réglé qu'ils pouvaient le croire.

* * *

Lindsay redescendit les escaliers et rejoignit son mari qui cherchait toujours des preuves dans le sous sol. Cet endroit était bien pratique pour les allés et venues discrètes de Shaker, ils avaient découvert un grand trou dans un mur menant directement aux égouts de la ville. Il pouvait donc se déplacer sans attirer l'attention. Lindsay plissa le nez face à l'odeur pestilentielle qui envahissait la pièce. Sur sa droite se trouvait une paillasse et juste au-dessus des chaines étaient accrochées au mur. C'était la que Sheldon et Danny avaient retrouvé la mère de Jenny.

Elle rejoignit Danny à côté de ce qui fut autrefois un ascenseur mais qui aujourd'hui n'était plus qu'un amas de ferrailles, de poussières et de planches de bois.

- Ils ne l'ont pas non plus trouvé aux étages supérieur et les affaires internes sont déjà la. Ils reprennent tous de suite l'enquête.

Danny soupira vaguement quelque chose qui ressemblait à « manqué plus ça ». Il se pencha de nouveau et se remit à l'œuvre cette fois si accompagné par Lindsay. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que King et ses hommes les empêchent de faire leur travail, ils devaient donc au plus vite trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient avant d'être totalement inutiles à Mac et Stella.

* * *

Stella était assise dans l'avalanche et regardait défiler la ville. Mac était assis à ses côtés alors que le Lieutenant Spencer était au volant. Elle n'aimait pas être assise à l'arrière, elle avait la désagréable sensation d'être traitée comme une suspecte.  
Elle repensa à l'échange entre Lindsay et Flack et à leurs airs inquiets. Ainsi qu'aux airs qu'affichaient les lieutenants des affaires internes. King avait rapidement donné les dernières avancées de l'enquête à son collègue tout en veillant à ce que Mac et elle n'entendent rien.  
Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans l'enquête mais quoi ?

Stella tourna doucement la tête pour regarder Mac. Il affichait cet air sérieux et renfermé. Son front était légèrement plissé et il regardait droit devant lui, visiblement perdu dans ses réflexions. De toute évidence lui aussi avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle aurait voulu lui parler mais savait qu'avec Spencer au volant, les oreilles sans doute aux aguets, il valait mieux attendre qu'ils soient seuls.

Spencer s'arrêta devant le commissariat de police. Apparemment elle et Mac n'avaient pas encore le droit de retourner au labo, du moins pas avant d'avoir parlé au lieutenant King. Il les fit s'asseoir sur un des bancs du commissariat avant de s'éloigner pour téléphoner. Stella avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être traitée comme une suspecte.

Flack s'approcha d'eux, l'air toujours aussi inquiet. Ce fut Mac qui le remarqua le premier

- Don, bon sang mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? On nous traite comme des suspects depuis qu'on a quitté l'entrepôt !  
- Je sais Mac mais normalement je n'ai pas le droit de vous tenir au courant des avancées de l'enquête. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que certains éléments ne sont pas en votre faveur pour le moment.  
- Quels éléments ?  
- Certaines preuves auraient tendance à contrecarrer votre version des faits. Les enquêtes internes sont arrivés sur place extrêmement vite, je ne pensais pas qu'ils prendraient l'affaire en main avant au moins deux jours. Danny, Sheldon et Lindsay travaillent au plus vite avant que King ne les interdise de s'approcher de la scène du crime. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour le moment.  
- Flack et si vous nous disiez quel est le problème ?

Flack hésita un court instant. Les mettre au courant des moindres détails de l'affaire pourrait leur être plus préjudiciable qu'autre chose. Toutefois il céda devant l'insistance de Mac à obtenir des réponses.

- Vous avez bien dit avoir vu Shaker vous menacer d'une arme avant de faire feu ?  
- Oui et alors ou est le problème ?  
- Le problème Mac c'est que pour le moment on n'a retrouvé aucune arme. Il n'y avait rien près du corps. En réalité, pour l'instant tout laisse à penser que vous et Stella avaient délibérément tué Jimmy Shaker alors qu'il était totalement désarmé.

* * *

A suivre! ^^

N'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire, si ça vous plait ou non.

Et un grand merci à danseuse qui me corrige!


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Tout laisse à penser, une phrase tellement débile, tout laisse à penser que Mac Taylor et Stella Bonasera ont tué intentionnellement un homme désarmé, qu'ils ont décidé de faire justice eux-mêmes et d'exécuter la sentence sans attendre le procès. D'être à la fois juge et bourreau. Mais non, c'était impossible. Flack le savait, Mac et Stella ne feraient jamais ça.

Voyant que ses deux amis ne disaient rien, sans doute sous le coup du choc, il s'empressa d'ajouter.

- Mais Lindsay et Danny sont toujours là-bas, Sheldon ira leur prêter main forte après qu'il aura fini avec Clarisse Jackson. Vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire ils vont très vite…  
- Je pense que ça suffira lieutenant Flack, les interrompit King.

Ils ne l'avaient pas vu arriver et à en juger par sa tête, il avait entendu toute leur conversation. Flack soupira doucement. Non mais quel était le problème de ce gars la ? Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à voir et à traiter Mac et Stella comme des suspects ? Il n'aimait décidément pas la façon dont il l'interrompait constamment comme si les éléments de l'affaire étaient classés secret d'état.

- Lieutenant Flack, il me semble vous avoir déjà dit de ne pas révéler certains détails de l'affaire aux lieutenants Taylor et Bonasera, lui dit King en l'entraînant quelques pas plus loin afin que les deux lieutenants en question n'entendent pas leur conversation.

- Vous avez une idée de ce à quoi vous vous exposez en agissant de la sorte ?  
- Je ne pense pas qu'informer Mac et Stella de ce dont ils sont soupçonnés soit passible de sanctions !  
- C'est moi qui suis chargé de cette enquête lieutenant, c'est donc à moi de décider de ce qu'il doit être révélé, quand ça doit l'être et comment ça doit l'être. Si vous ne voulez pas que je vous vire complètement de l'affaire, maitrisez-vous un peu !  
- Vous n'êtes pas mon supérieur…  
- Ne m'obligez pas à lui parler, l'interrompit une nouvelle fois King. Et si vous approchez encore mes suspects avant la fin de cette enquête, je vous fait arrêter pour obstruction à la justice.

Don serra les poings prêt à frapper et à remettre en place ce foutu lieutenant. Il sentait le sang battre à ses oreilles alors que sa colère grandissait.

- Attention à ce que vous faites lieutenant, le prévint King.

Flack desserra lentement les poings et sourit... Un sourire ressemblant plus à une grimace.

- Prévenez-moi quand vous aurez trouvé quelque chose… Je retourne à l'entrepôt.

Il tourna les talons sans laisser le temps à King de répondre. Non, il ne donnerait pas à ce salopard le bâton pour se faire battre.

* * *

Mac attendait dans la salle d'interrogatoire depuis deux heures déjà. Après le départ de Flack, Spencer et King l'avaient envoyé dans cette salle tandis que Stella attendait dans une autre. Il aurait voulu rester avec elle pour la rassurer et savoir comment elle se sentait.  
S'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien Stella, il serait sans doute bien plus inquiet pour elle. Certes, il était inquiet, il voulait savoir comment elle se sentait, mais il connaissait sa meilleure amie par cœur.  
Il savait qu'elle n'était pas le genre de femme à se laisser abattre, à vrai dire il était presque certain qu'elle préparait déjà un « plan d'attaque » pour régler cette histoire au plus vite.  
Mac regarda une nouvelle fois la pendule accrochée au mur. 2h05 min qu'il attendait. Il connaissait cette technique, il l'avait utilisée plusieurs fois. Vous laissez le suspect attendre pendant des heures pour qu'il s'inquiète et s'énerve en patientant. De cette façon quand l'interrogatoire commence, il a les nerfs à fleur de peau et lâche des indices sans même s'en rendre compte. King devrait pourtant savoir que ce genre de technique ne marcherait pas sur lui. Après tout c'était un ancien marine, il ne craquerait pas aussi facilement.

Il soupira et se demanda une nouvelle fois où en était Stella. Est-ce que King et Spencer l'avait déjà interrogée ? Ou bien est ce qu'elle attendait elle aussi ? Pour la sixième fois depuis 125 min non 126 min, il s'interrogea sur les conséquences que cette enquête aurait sur Stella et lui. Pas d'un point de vue professionnel, mais d'un point de vue plus… personnel.  
Après tout cette enquête les avait rapprochés, ils étaient déjà proches certes mais la c'était comme si…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par les Lieutenants King et Spencer qui pénétraient enfin dans la pièce. Ils ne lui adressèrent aucune parole ni regard et s'assirent face à lui en silence avant que King prenne enfin la parole.

* * *

A suivre! ^^

N'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire.

Et un grand merci à danseuse qui me corrige!


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

- Lieutenant Taylor, d'après la déposition que vous avez fait au lieutenant Flack, vous affirmez voir vu Jimmy Shaker pointer une arme vers vous n'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est exact oui.  
- Vous et votre collègue avez donc immédiatement fait feu ?  
- Oui  
- Alors comment pouvez-vous expliquer le fait qu'aucune arme n'ait été retrouvée près du cadavre de Shaker ?  
- Je ne peux l'expliquer à l'heure actuelle, mais un examen de la scène de crime pourra apporter toutes les réponses.  
- Un examen de la scène de crime hein ? Pour quoi faire ? Y déposer une arme afin de couvrir votre bavure ?  
- Je n'ai commis aucune erreur ! dit Mac en élevant la voix.  
- Très bien lieutenant… Je ne demande qu'à vous croire… Mais où est l'arme ? Où est passée l'arme de Shaker ?  
- Il a dû la lâcher en tombant.  
- Non, il n'y avait rien près du corps et vous le savez ! La vérité Taylor c'est que Shaker n'a jamais été armé n'est-ce pas ?  
- Il était armé !  
- Quel calibre ? Vous avez vu son arme, vous pouvez donc me dire de quel calibre elle était non ?  
- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir quel était le calibre de son arme, j'ai fait feu…  
- Vous êtes un ancien marine entrainé non ? Vous pouvez rapidement enregistrer le moindre détail. Alors c'était quel type d'arme ? Un révolver ? Un semi-automatique ? Un Glock peut-être ?  
- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir, répéta Mac. Tout s'est passé très vite.  
- Vous savez qu'en deux mois et huit victimes, Jimmy Shaker n'a jamais utilisé la moindre arme à feu ? C'est un peu étrange qu'il en utilise une soudainement. Surtout quand on ne peut pas la retrouver.

King se pencha alors vers Mac, un air de conspirateur sur le visage avant de reprendre sur un ton bien différent.

- Et si vous nous disiez ce qui s'est vraiment passé Mac ? Cela faisait deux mois que vous traquiez ce type, la presse vous a trainé dans la boue vous et votre labo, votre patron vous a harcelé pendant des jours et pour finir ce salopard a fait huit victimes n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez fait ce que n'importe quel flic de cette ville rêve de faire. Vous avez réglé son compte à ce type avant qu'il puisse facilement sortir de prison grâce à son avocat véreux.  
- J'ai fait feu après l'avoir vu pointer son arme sur le lieutenant Bonasera et moi-même.  
- Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous faites quelque chose comme ça n'est ce pas ? Le nom de Clay Dobson vous dit quelque chose ?  
- J'ai été totalement blanchi dans cette affaire. Clay Dobson s'est suicidé en voulant me faire porter le chapeau pour son meurtre !  
- Bien sûr, bien sûr… dit King sur un ton qui disait clairement _Mais oui je vais te dire que je te crois alors qu'en fait pas du tout._ Lequel de vous deux a vu l'arme en premier ?  
- Que voulez vous dire ?  
- Qui du lieutenant Bonasera ou de vous-même a fait feu en premier ?  
- Stell… Le détective Bonasera a fait feu la première. J'ai tiré moins d'une seconde plus tard.  
- Vous avez tiré parce que Shaker avait une arme dans les mains ou bien parce qu'elle a fait feu ?  
- J'ai tiré parce que Shaker nous aurait tué tous les deux !  
- Dites-moi lieutenant Taylor, quelles sont vos relations avec le lieutenant Bonasera ?

Mac savait parfaitement ce que King essayait de faire,

- C'est ma partenaire, nous somme amies depuis plus de 10 ans.  
- Vos relations s'arrêtent uniquement à ça ? Ou bien vous êtes amis avec quelques avantages ?  
- Le lieutenant Bonasera et moi sommes de simples amis. Nos relations se limitent uniquement à ça.  
- Vraiment ? Humm même au bout de 10 ans d'une si belle amitié ? Vous savez Taylor vous êtes un homme et elle c'est une femme… pfiouuu superbe et j'ai du mal à croire que vous n'y avez jamais pensé.

Mais bien sur qu'il y avait pensé. Quel homme n'y penserait pas ? Mais cela faisait partie des choses qu'il préférait garder pour lui, des choses qu'il ne révélerait pas à n'importe qui et surtout pas à un enquêteur des affaires internes.

- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit Stella et moi sommes de simples amis.  
- Vous savez lieutenant, j'ai entendu certaines rumeurs sur vous deux. D'après les bruits qui courent c'est votre bras droit et pas uniquement pour finir la paperasse…  
- Si vous avez quelques chose à dire, dites-le mais arrêtez vos insinuations salaces ! explosa Mac.

Il ne supportait plus le regard malsain et le sourire entendu de King. Ce type cherchait à le faire craquer. Il jeta un vague regard vers Spencer, toujours assis silencieusement. Il ne disait rien et se contentait de regarder l'échange entre les deux hommes.

- Ok Taylor, je vais être direct avec vous. Avez-vous tué Shaker pour couvrir une erreur de votre collègue ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Personnellement je pense que vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Alors dites-nous, vous avez vu Bonasera tirer alors que Shaker était désarmé et vous avez décidé de la couvrir ?  
- C'est n'importe quoi !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a promis Taylor ? Elle vous a supplié de l'aider ? Elle a pris un air triste et vous vous êtes laissé attendrir ? Vous savez Taylor, si elle a acheté votre silence par une quelconque faveur sexuelle, le jury en tiendra compte et vous…

La chaise tomba sur le sol avec fracas alors que Mac se leva d'un seul coup hors de lui.

- ça suffit ! hurla-il. Soit vous m'arrêtez soit vous me laissez partir, l'interrogatoire est terminé, j'attendrai un membre de mon syndicat avant de reprendre.

Il était debout face à King, les poings serrés. Mac devinait facilement qu'on pouvait voir ses veines pulser sur ses tempes alors que sa plus grande envie était de sauter par-dessus la table et de saisir King par le col afin de lui expliquer tout le bien qu'il pensait de ses idées salaces.

- Calmez-vous Taylor et rasseyez-vous…  
- Ne me dites pas de me calmer ! Cet interrogatoire est terminé ! Si vous avez encore la moindre question, prenez contact avec mon avocat !

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers la sortie du commissariat d'un pas décidé. Il entendit vaguement King hurler que ce n'était pas encore fini mais il n'en avait cure, trop furieux pour y prêter attention. Il passa devant une salle d'interrogatoire vide à l'exception d'une seule personne, une jeune femme avec des boucles reconnaissables entre mille : Stella. Si elle était toujours la, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : ils ne l'avaient pas encore interrogée. Elle ne savait donc encore rien des méthodes et des sous entendus de King. Connaissant sa collègue, il savait qu'elle ne garderait pas facilement son calme. A vrai dire, il était prêt à parier qu'elle perdrait son calme bien avant lui, si King ne finissait pas avec une bonne gifle, c'est qu'il aurait de la chance.

Il songea un instant à s'arrêter pour lui parler quelques instants avant qu'elle soit interrogée à son tour mais il se reprit. Le moment était sans doute mal choisi pour une discussion en tête à tête. Les affaires internes transformeraient ce geste et avec eux, il deviendrait un rendez vous amoureux ou bien un arrangement entre deux complices qui se mettent d'accord sur l'histoire à raconter aux flics. Il ne s'arrêta donc pas et se contenta de la regarder à travers la vitre : leurs yeux se connectèrent et comme à son habitude elle lui fit un petit sourire qui n'était réservé qu'à lui seul.

Il tenta de lui apporter un soutien quelconque par son regard, de lui expliquer ce qu'elle allait sans doute traverser pendant cet interrogatoire et de lui dire qu'il aimerait rester pour la soutenir même si cela s'avérerait quasiment inutile.

Oui il tenta de lui faire passer tout ça dans un regard, comme si ses yeux pouvaient transmettre tout ce long discours. Mais au final ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un simple regard.

* * *

A suivre! ^^

N'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire, que votre avis soit bon ou mauvais!

Et un grand merci à danseuse qui me corrige!


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

Stella était assise dans cette salle d'interrogatoire depuis déjà plusieurs heures et elle n'avait rien à faire à part attendre patiemment l'arrivée de King et Spencer. Malheureusement, il fallait bien avouer que la patience n'était pas l'une de ses plus grandes qualités. Cela lui posait parfois problème, mais elle ne pouvait pas changer son tempérament.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, cela faisait officiellement deux heures qu'elle attendait, deux heures qu'elle était assise sur cette chaise en se demandant à quelle sauce elle allait être mangée. Le peu de patience qu'elle possédait s'était envolée au bout des soixante premières minutes, bon d'accord les trente premières minutes. Toutefois, elle s'efforça de se détendre afin d'avoir les idées au plus claires pour son interrogatoire.

Stella crut enfin son calvaire terminé quant elle vit King passer dans le couloir. Elle déchanta bien vite quant il se dirigea vers la salle où Mac patientait. Ils allaient interroger Mac en premier, n'avaient ils jamais entendu dire « Les dames d'abord » ?

La jeune femme soupira et pencha la tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux. Elle essaya une nouvelle fois de se remémorer les événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans l'entrepôt : lorsqu'elle et Mac avaient tué Jimmy Shaker. C'était elle qui avait tiré la première, ça elle en était sûre. Mac avait tiré quelques secondes plus tard. Ils avaient trouvé Shaker, lui avait ordonné de s'arrêter et quant il s'était retourné vers eux en les menaçant, ils avaient tiré. Elle d'abord, Mac ensuite. C'était les faits. C'est ce qu'elle leur dirait et c'est ce que Mac était en train de leur dire.

Elle entendit soudain un grand bruit, comme une porte qu'on ouvrait à la volée avant de voir un Mac plus que furieux sortir de la salle d'interrogatoire. Il s'arrêta quelques instants devant la vitre et la fixa. Elle eut pendant quelques secondes l'impression qu'il allait entrer pour lui parler mais elle se ressaisit très vite.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire, rien qu'à la tête qu'il faisait et à la tension qui semblait émaner de tout son être, Stella devina que l'interrogatoire s'était très mal passé. Il hocha finalement la tête avant de partir, la jeune femme soupira une nouvelle fois : c'était elle ou les yeux de Mac reflétaient pas mal d'émotions ? « Non, ressaisis-toi jeune fille, ne t'imagine rien et reste concentrée sur l'enquête ». Si King avait réussi à autant énerver Mac, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ne lui réserve pas le même sort.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur les deux lieutenants des affaires internes, ils allaient enfin l'interroger !

- Lieutenant Bonasera, vous pouvez partir.  
- Pardon ?  
- Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, nous vous interrogerons plus tard, le témoignage du lieutenant Taylor nous suffit pour l'instant. Nous nous contenterons de votre rapport pour l'instant.  
- Quel rapport ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en taper la moindre ligne ! La seule chose que vous avez ce sont les déclarations que j'ai faites à Flack.  
- Et elles sont largement suffisantes, ne vous inquiétez pas. Rentrez chez vous et reposez vous.

Toujours éberluée, Stella se leva en se promettant de parler à Mac au plus vite, afin de savoir ce qu'il avait dit lors de son interrogatoire.  
- Bien entendu, vous, Taylor et votre équipe n'avaient pas le droit de parler de l'enquête tant que nous n'aurons pas rendu toutes nos conclusions. Toutefois vous pourrez lui annoncer que vous êtes tout les deux assignés à vos bureaux et que vos armes vous sont confisquées. La procédure habituelle. Il est parti avant que je puisse le lui annoncer moi-même.  
- La procédure habituelle évidemment…  
- Oh et une dernière chose Lieutenant : je ne suis pas aussi aveugle que les autres.

Il s'avança un peu plus près et se pencha pour être certain qu'elle serait la seule à l'entendre :

- Taylor est peut-être votre jouet mais vous ne m'aurez pas aussi facilement. Si je trouve, ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un indice, prouvant votre culpabilité, vous payerez pour ça, même si vous êtes très charmante.  
- Allez viens Stella je te raccompagne !

Ce fut Lindsay qui sauva King d'une gifle plus que méritée : elle attrapa le bras de Stella et la tira sans ménagement vers la sortie. Certes la jeune grecque allait lui en vouloir mais elle faisait ça pour sauver sa carrière. Passer la nuit en garde à vue pour avoir agressé un policier des affaires internes, même si celui-ci l'avait bien mérité, n'était pas la meilleure des idées pour le moment.

Elle, Danny et Sheldon avaient fini de ratisser tout l'entrepôt et ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Pour l'instant, se promit-elle, bientôt les résultats des analyses qu'ils avaient lancées, disculperaient sans l'ombre d'un doute ses deux supérieurs.

- Ca va, tu peux me lâcher maintenant, je ne vais pas retourner le frapper. Mais cette espèce de salopard le mérite bien, laisse moi te le dire !  
- Ca, ça ne fait aucun doute, mais pour l'instant c'est lui le patron.

Stella se contenait de faire une moue boudeuse avant de se diriger vers sa voiture après avoir promis à Lindsay qu'elle rentrerait directement chez elle et qu'elle irait immédiatement se coucher. Durant le trajet jusque chez elle, Stella hésita à bifurquer à droite afin de retomber sur Henry Hudson Parkway et allez voir Mac. Mais elle se ressaisit en se rappelant les paroles de King : Mac et elle ne devaient pas discuter de l'enquête. Ils se parleraient demain au bureau. Il fallait qu'elle éclaircisse avec lui les paroles de King, qu'ils comprennent pourquoi il ne l'avait pas interrogée. Mais pas ce soir, ce soir elle allait rentrer chez elle et dormir. Ils verraient ça demain. En tout cas une chose était sûre, cette affaire sentait mauvais et elle ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

A suivre! ^^

N'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire.

Et un grand merci à danseuse qui me corrige!


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

BIP, BIP, BIP

Un grognement de frustration venant de sous les couvertures se fit entendre. Une main émergea lentement pour donner un coup sec afin d'éteindre ce traitre de réveil qui avait toujours la mauvaise idée de sonner de bon matin.

Stella repoussa la couette et soupira. Elle avait peine dormi et ne se sentait pas du reposée. Elle avait tout d'abord eu un mal fou à s'endormir puisqu'elle ne cessait de se remémorer les images de la mort de Shaker. Puis elle n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions sur l'attitude étrange de King, elle avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, elle ne comprenait pas le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas interrogée. Pourquoi vouloir attendre alors qu'elle risquait d'oublier certains détails important ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Elle se posa une main sur le front et referma les yeux. Non décidément cela ne tenait pas debout. La jeune femme repensa alors au comportement étrange de Mac quant elle l'avait vu a travers la vitre. Pourquoi semblait il aussi énervé ? Qu'est ce que King avait bien pu lui dire pour le mettre dans un état pareil ? Le découvrir serait sa mission du jour. Après tout, elle était à présent interdite de terrain, il fallait bien qu'elle s'occupe après avoir fini la paperasse.

Elle se leva enfin, non sans avoir pousser un grognement quand ses pieds nus ont touché le sol froid, se déshabilla et fila sous la douche.

Alors que l'eau de la douche finissait de la réveiller totalement, Stella repensa une nouvelle fois à Mac et à ce qu'elle avait cru lire dans ses yeux la veille. Elle visualisait très bien les yeux bleus de son supérieur, son sourire, son visage, ses épaules et ses bras musclés…

Elle laissa avec plaisir son esprit vagabonder en imaginant le torse nu de son supérieur. A vrai dire elle l'avait vu torse nu à plusieurs reprise, la première fois quand cet immeuble avait explosé et que Don avait été blessé. L'ambulancier avait dû lui retirer son T-shirt pour le soigner, elle avait eu la chance d'assister à toute la scène. Elle avait d'ailleurs fixé avec insistance son torse en rêvant de pourvoir le caresser.

Et lui, avait cru qu'elle fixait sa cicatrice ! Certes cela l'avait sauvée d'un grand moment de solitude, mais Mac était il vraiment aveugle à ce point la ? Elle avait des choses bien plus intéressantes à regarder qu'une cicatrice de guerre. Comme par exemple ses… Elle éteignit l'eau d'un coup sec. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait encore ? !

Le jeune femme sortit de la douche en râlant contre elle-même, elle s'était déjà interdit de fantasmer sur Mac. Son ami. Son meilleur ami. Son collègue. Son partenaire. Et pour couronner le tout son patron. Tout autant de bonnes raisons pour ne pas avoir ce genre de pensées à l'égard de l'ex-marine. Elle s'habilla et se prépara son café en ne pensant qu'à la paperasse qu'elle allait avoir tout le temps de terminer aujourd'hui. C'est fou comme la journée s'annonçait intéressante !

Alors qu'elle avait le nez dans son café, Stella repensa aux paroles de King. Que voulait il dire par « Taylor est peut-être votre jouet mais vous ne m'aurez pas aussi facilement. » ? Pensait il que Mac se pliait à ses quatre volontés, qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait de lui ? Si c'était le cas, alors une autre question se posait. Il était stupide ou bien il faisait juste semblant ?

Mac Taylor n'était pas le genre d'homme que l'on pouvait contrôler, il était trop têtu pour ça. Et même si elle avait autant de pouvoir sur lui, elle ne le ferait pas, elle le respectait trop pour ça.

Après un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge elle se dépêcha de finir son café et de filer au labo. Elle n'était pas en retard, bien au contraire, mais elle souhaitait arriver en avance afin de pouvoir parler avec Mac avant que leur service commence. Même si aujourd'hui, leur service serait entièrement consacré à faire de la paperasse. Ô joie !

De son côté, Mac était effectivement arrivé en avance, comme a son habitude. Il se doutait qu'il serait consigné à son bureau jusqu'à nouvel ordre et donc qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'arriver aussi tôt mais on ne change pas ses mauvaises habitudes. Il n'avait de toute façon rien de mieux à faire. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir et il avait déjà fait son jogging matinal.

Il s'étira difficilement : la nuit avait été mauvaise, très mauvaise. Il avait d'abord eu du mal à apaiser sa colère, les mots de King résonnant encore dans sa tête. La façon dont se type avait parlé de Stella l'avait répugné, avait insinué qu'elle était le genre de femme qui… L'ancien marine secoua la tête. Repenser à ça ne l'aiderait pas. Autant aller se chercher un bon café, ça lui remettrait les idées en place et l'aiderait à passer une matinée qui s'annonçait d'un ennui mortel.

Il avait passé le reste de la soirée à regarder son téléphone en se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'appeler Stella pour savoir comment s'était passé son interrogatoire. Puis il avait réfléchit et avait fait une longue liste de raison pour lesquelles il ne devait pas l'appeler :  
Petit 1, si son interrogatoire avait fini tard elle était sans doute épuisée et souhaitait rester tranquille.  
Petit 2, si King lui avait fait les mêmes insinuations, ils ne pourraient pas éviter les horribles silences gênés.  
Petit 3, elle lui demanderait sans doute comment cela s'était passé pour lui et il n'avait aucune envie de lui raconter les suppositions de King sur leur relation.

Et cette liste continuait encore et encore, au final il avait renoncé à numéroter toutes les raisons qu'il avait pu trouver.

Il avait donc repoussé l'idée et était resté allongé dans son lit à fixer le plafond en se demandant comment ils allaient se sortir de la. Pour autant qu'il le sache, l'arme de Shaker n'avait pas encore été retrouvée, Stella et lui pourraient être accusés de meurtre. Il avait l'intuition que King n'abandonnerait pas de si tôt la théorie selon laquelle la jeune femme l'avait convaincu de tuer Shaker. Mac avait la désagréable sensation que le lieutenant des affaires internes n'était pas animé uniquement par des motivations professionnelles. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas exactement dire pourquoi.

C'est en réalisant qu'il s'était machinalement versé un deuxième café qu'il découvrit les habitudes qu'il avait prit en deux mois. Il allait toujours chercher un café pour lui et un autre pour Stella chaque matin, après qu'ils aient passé la nuit à travailler dans son bureau, travailler et uniquement travailler.

Il s'était promis à plusieurs reprises qu'une fois cette enquête terminée, il inviterait Stella à diner. Pas un simple diner entre amis, un vrai diner, dans un grand restaurant. Un vrai diner avec des chandelles, du vin et peut-être même une déclaration. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée à présent. Avec les affaires internes sur leurs dos, il ferait mieux d'attendre que cette histoire se tasse avant de faire un pas vers elle. Et puis de toute façon rien ne prouvait qu'elle ait accepté.

Il retourna dans son bureau avec ses deux tasses de café, vu le peu qu'il avait dormi, deux cafés ne seraient pas de trop. Mais il sut qu'il n'aurait pas à les boire quand il vit la jolie jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés qui l'attendait, assise sur le canapé de son bureau. Déjà de bien meilleure humeur, Mac entra dans son bureau.

* * *

A suivre! ^^

N'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire.

Et un grand merci à danseuse qui me corrige!


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

En arrivant au 39ème étage, Stella sut qu'elle avait vu juste : le laboratoire était encore vide et elle pouvait voir d'ici la veste de Mac pendue dans son bureau. Légèrement soulagée de pouvoir passer un moment seule avec lui, elle l'attendit calmement assise sur le canapé de son bureau. Ils devaient parler de King, cela devenait urgent. Mac entra quelques secondes plus tard, deux tasses de café dans les mains et un grand sourire sur le visage.

Elle répondit par son immense sourire, capable d'éclairer toute une pièce. Le sourire que Lindsay avait plusieurs fois surnommé le « Spécial Mac ».

- Tu es matinale aujourd'hui » Commença-t-il en guise de bonjour. Il s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé et posa les deux tasses de café sur la petite table devant lui.  
- Dit celui qui était la avant moi. » Répondit-elle sur un ton joueur. « Comme tu dois t'en douter, on est interdit de terrain ; tu aurais pu t'autoriser une grasse matinée.  
- Et je pourrais te répondre la même chose. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici aussi tôt ?  
- Mon patron n'aime pas les retardataires, même si je suis consignée à mon bureau » Ils rirent doucement avant que Stella ne rende la conversation bien plus sérieuse. « Il fallait que je te parle de mon interrogatoire, c'était très étrange...  
- Stella » La coupa immédiatement Mac « Nous n'avons pas le droit d'en parler. Tu ne peux pas évoquer avec moi ce qui s'est passé pendant ton interrogatoire.  
- Quel interrogatoire ? Mac, King m'a laissé partir sans me poser la moindre question !  
- Quoi ?  
- D'après lui, tu as répondu à toutes ses questions et ton témoignage est largement suffisant pour le moment, il attend uniquement mon rapport. Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?  
- Rien, je suis sorti au bout de quelques minutes en lui conseillant de s'adresser à mon avocat.  
- Oui d'ailleurs, pourquoi est ce que tu es parti comme ça ?

Mac fixa le sol et but une gorgée de son café, espérant ainsi gagner quelques secondes avant de devoir aborder ce sujet-là.

- King m'a juste posé quelques questions sur ce qui s'est passé dans l'entrepôt, qui a tiré le premier et quel était le type d'arme de Shaker.  
- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?  
- La vérité : que tu avais tiré la première et que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'identifier son arme, même si je l'ai aperçue. C'est tout.  
- C'est tout ? Mac je t'ai vu sortir en trombe de cette pièce et tu veux me faire croire que tu t'es énervé juste pour ça ?  
- Je n'étais pas vraiment énervé » _Menteur_, Pensa-t-il « J'étais surtout agacé par les insinuations de King et …  
- Quelles insinuations ?

_Bien joué Mac ! Maintenant tu vas être obligé de lui expliquer !_ Pensa-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Tiens tu veux du café ? J'en ai pris deux par habitude.  
-Merci ça ira » Répondit rapidement Stella avant de reprendre « Alors ces insinuations ?  
-Vraiment Sella ce n'était rien d'important…  
-Ce rien d'important t'a suffisamment énervé pour que tu quittes une salle d'interrogatoire alors que tu t'adressais à, non pas un, mais deux lieutenants des affaires internes.

Mac soupira, il n'avait aucune envie de lui raconter ce qui s'était dit lors de son entrevue avec King. Il avait peur que cela gène Stella et qu'elle n'ose plus s'approcher de lui par la suite. C'était sans doute stupide mais il craignait que le fait que les gens les croient intimes pousse Stella à s'éloigner par peur des malentendus. Et pourtant ce serait un mieux dans un sens, au moins King comprendrait son erreur et changerait de discours.

D'un autre côté, s'ils changeaient soudainement de comportement, ils n'en paraitraient que plus suspects aux yeux du lieutenant des affaires internes. Ce dernier penserait sans doute qu'ils ne cherchaient qu'à dissimuler leur relation. Et puis connaissant Stella, elle n'hésiterait pas à aller voir King pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Il vallait mieux éviter ça.

-Heu Mac ca va ?  
-Hum ? Pardon ? » Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était silencieux depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.  
-Ca fais deux minutes que tu es assis là à fixer ton café sans rien dire. Ca te perturbe tant que ça de me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Stella avait dit ça avec un petit sourire mais en réalité, elle était inquiète, inquiète de savoir ce que Mac lui cachait. Et surtout inquiète de savoir pourquoi il était si cachotier.

-Stella, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, nous ne sommes pas censés parler de l'affaire entre nous.  
-Mais ça restera entre nous et puis…  
-Non, écoute je comprends que tu te poses des questions mais je préférerais que l'on suive les règles à la lettre. » Il se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau pour lui faire clairement comprendre que cette discussion était terminée. « Si on ne fait pas bien attention bientôt il nous accusera du meurtre de Shaker. Il vaut mieux être prudent.  
-Oh alors pour toi être prudent, c'est ne plus discuter avec ses amis ?  
-En tout cas pas de sujet tel que celui-ci.  
-Bon sang mais qu'est ce que King a bien pu te dire pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?

Le ton montait vraiment entre eux, elle ne comprenait pas son attitude. En temps normal, il lui aurait immédiatement dit ce qui s'était passé. Et pourtant là, il s'obstinait à garder le silence. Mais pourquoi ne voulait-il rien dire ?

De son côté Mac savait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas si facilement l'affaire. Elle voulait des réponses et elle les aurait coûte que coûte. Il fit donc ce qu'il fallait.

-Stella ça suffit ! Cette discussion ne mènera à rien. Tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur le fait que l'arme de Shaker ait disparu. Reste professionnelle.

C'était la phrase de trop et il le savait, l'ancien marine commença à se demander s'il n'allait pas finir avec une gifle plus ou moins méritée.

-Je vois. Et bien dans ce cas je vais te laisser te concentrer sur cette histoire et je vais me concentrer dans mon coin. J'espère que tu es satisfait. Reste professionnel surtout !

Sur ces mots elle tourna les talons et sortit en claquant la porte. Non, mais pour qui il se prenait à lui dire de rester professionnelle ? Elle était tout aussi impliquée que lui dans cette histoire, c'était son droit de savoir ce qu'il avait raconté à King. Après tout c'était pour cette raison qu'elle-même n'avait pas été interrogée. Il s'était passé quelque chose, elle ne savait pas quoi et cela l'inquiétait. C'est en s'asseyant à son bureau que Stella commença à se demander si Mac n'avait pas dit quelque chose qui l'avait impliquée, elle et elle seule.

* * *

A suivre! ^^

N'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire.

Et un grand merci à danseuse qui me corrige!


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

C'est en s'asseyant à son bureau que Stella commença à se demander si Mac n'avait pas dit quelque chose qui l'avait impliquée, elle et elle seule.

Elle secoua la tête et se traita mentalement d'idiote. Mac ne ferait jamais ça, ils étaient amis depuis 10 ans, ils avaient toujours été là, l'un pour l'autre dans les moments les plus durs. Ce n'était pas cette affaire qui allait changer quelque chose. Et puis Mac était un marine, un soldat, il ne laissait jamais quelqu'un derrière. Il ne l'aurait jamais laissée tomber comme ça. Cette affaire la rendait paranoïaque !

La jeune femme soupira fortement. Il fallait espérer que cette affaire soit vite réglée pour qu'elle et Mac puisse être tranquille.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Lindsay dont l'éternel sourire avait disparu. Elle semblait perturbée et plutôt étonnée de voir Stella.

- Stella ? Tu es déjà là ? Je croyais que King t'avait interdit d'aller sur le terrain.  
- C'est le cas, je suis consignée à mon bureau. Mais il fallait que je parle à Mac seule à seul.  
- Seule à seul hein ? » Dit Lindsay en retrouvant son sourire. « Et qu'est ce que tu avais de si important à lui dire pour qu'il faille que vous soyez seules pour ça ?

Le sous-entendu était clair. En fait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, Lindsay lui faisait des sous-entendus de moins en moins discrets sur la relation qu'elle entretenait ou plutôt devrait entretenir avec Mac. D'après la jeune Madame Messer, Mac et Stella devraient être ensemble depuis longtemps, parce qu'elle avait toujours senti une tension sexuelle entre eux deux. Bien sur, elle n'avait jamais parlé de tout ça à Mac.

- Rien de bien excitant je voulais juste qu'il me raconte ce que King et lui s'était dit.  
- Oh » Fit Lindsay légèrement déçue. « Et alors ça a donné quoi ?  
- Rien, il a refusé de me dire pourquoi il a quitté la salle d'interrogatoire en claquant la porte.  
- Attends une seconde… Mac a fait quoi ?  
- Il est sorti furieux et a conseillé à King de s'adresser à son avocat. Il n'a pas dû rester plus de 10 minutes en salle d'interrogatoire. Et ce matin, il a refusé de me dire pourquoi.  
- Et tu n'a pas idée de ce qu'il a pu se passer pour qu'il fasse ça ?  
- Nan, quand je lui ai posé la question il s'est contenté de regarder le sol en buvant son café, puis il a évité la conversation avant de me jeter hors de son bureau !  
- Il t'a jetée dehors ?  
- En tout cas il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il voulait que je parte.  
- Et tu as pensé à … » Elle fut interrompue par son bipper. « C'est Hawkes, il faut que je file. Ca te dit qu'on déjeune ensemble à midi ? On pourra finir cette conversation et tu pourras me dire comment tu as claqué la porte du bureau de Mac en partant.

Il était à présent clair que Lindsay la connaissait trop bien. Ou alors les gens du labo étaient habitués à ses mémorables et toujours impressionnantes disputes avec Mac. C'est vrai qu'ils ne se disputaient jamais discrètement, ils élevaient toujours la voix et elle sortait souvent de son bureau en claquant la porte. Et pourtant leur désaccord ne durait jamais bien longtemps, ils finissaient toujours pas s'excuser et se réconcilier. Cette dispute ne ferait pas exception. Mais il n'était pas question qu'elle aille s'excuser la première. Et puis, ils venaient tout juste de se disputer. Si elle allait le voir maintenant, ils en viendraient aux mains. Et ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle voulait en venir aux mains avec lui. _Stella ! Ca suffit !_ Se fustigea-t-elle. Elle se replongea dans la paperasse, espérant ainsi oublier un peu Mac Taylor.

Cette tentative échoua dès le premier essai puisqu'elle se rendit vite compte que la plupart de ces rapports devaient aussi être signés par Mac. _J'aurais au moins essayé_ soupira-t-elle.

* * *

Lindsay rejoignit l'ancien légiste au labo espérant qu'il lui donnerait de meilleurs nouvelles. La veille, ils avaient récupéré un maximum d'indices à l'entrepôt, il ne leur restait plus qu'à les analyser. Flack et Danny étaient, de leurs côtés, retournés là-bas dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose de nouveau.

- Tu m'as bipée ? Du nouveau ?  
- Oui, j'ai fini de vérifier les empreintes sur la scène de crime. Toutes les empreintes récentes retrouvées au premier et deuxième étage de l'entrepôt appartiennent à Shaker, les autres sont tellement endommagées qu'elles sont là depuis bien plus de deux mois. Mais ce sont les empreintes que Danny et toi avaient retrouvées au sous-sol qui nous intéressent le plus.  
- Elles donnent quoi ?  
- La plupart appartiennent à Shaker, il y en a de Clarisse Jackson, la victime, de Danny et même de moi.  
- Rien de concluant en somme.  
- Et non justement, il y a un dernier jeu d'empreinte non identifié.  
- Tu sais ce côté « je garde des informations » ça fait très Stella. Ca plait à Mac pas à moi. » Dit Lindsay avec un sourire complice.  
- C'est bien vrai, donc ce jeu d'empreintes n'appartient ni à Shaker, ni à Clarisse Jackson ni à aucune des autres victimes de notre tueur. Elles sont endommagées mais elles sont récentes.  
- Tu veux dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre à l'entrepôt ? Shaker avait un complice ?  
- Un complice ou un témoin. Quoiqu'il en soit j'ai lancé une recherche mais pour l'instant ça n'a rien donné. Les empreintes sont partielles, ça risque de prendre un peu de temps.  
- Je vais rejoindre Danny et Don à l'entrepôt pour chercher l'arme. On trouvera peut-être des traces d'une autre personne dans l'entrepôt.  
- Ok moi je vais à la morgue, Sid a dû terminer l'autopsie. Adam s'occupe des vêtements de Shaker ; il nous préviendra dès que les empreintes donneront quelque chose.

Ils se séparèrent sur ces paroles et partirent chacun de leur côté, l'enquête semblait enfin avancer.

Lindsay atteignit enfin l'entrepôt. Elle avait passé tout le trajet à se poser des questions. Comment l'arme pouvait-elle avoir disparu ? A qui étaient ces nouvelles empreintes ? Pourquoi Stella n'avait elle pas été interrogée ? Ils se devaient de trouver des réponses au plus vite sinon King et Spencer iraient les chercher eux-mêmes.

Une fois qu'elle eut rejoint Danny et Don, elle les mit rapidement au courant des dernières avancées de l'enquête. Un jeu d'empreinte inconnu signifiait qu'une autre personne était impliquée. Et cela ne signifiait pas forcément que Mac et Stella étaient sortis d'affaire.

* * *

A suivre! ^^

N'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire.

Et un grand merci à danseuse qui me corrige


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

- Bon on va essayer autre chose.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient là, à tenter de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Pour l'instant, cela ne donnait rien. Il fallait qu'ils abordent les choses d'un autre angle. Lindsay avait déjà appelé Stella pour annuler leur déjeuner, elle était coincé ici pendant encore quelques heures.

- On va tenter une expérience. Flack tu fais Shaker, Danny tu fais Mac et moi je serai Stella.

La reconstitution était une de ses spécialités et avec ça, elle pouvait mieux visualiser les indices qu'ils avaient à leur disposition.

- Shaker se tenait par ici quand il est mort » Dit elle en plaçant Flack « Et Mac et Stella étaient par là. » Cette fois ci, elle s'y plaça avec Danny  
- D'accord, mais ça nous mène où ?  
- D'après les notes de Mac, quand ils ont trouvé Shaker, il était dos à eux et ils n'ont aperçu l'arme que lorsqu'il s'est retourné.  
- Ok, donc on arrive dans l'entrepôt » Lui dit son mari en joignant ses gestes à la parole « Et on surprend Shaker. On s'identifie et…  
- Et moi je me tourne vers eux en pointant une arme. » Acheva Flack en se tournant comme Shaker l'avait sans doute fait.  
- Ce n'est pas logique, dans ce cas Shaker serait tombé raide mort à près d'un mètre de là où on l'a retrouvé avec son arme à ses côtés. Je suis arrivée quelques secondes après les coups de feu. Même si je ne connaissais pas Mac et Stella, et que je les considérais comme de potentiels suspects, je peux t'assurer qu'ils n'auraient pas eu le temps de bouger le corps. Ni de récupérer l'arme.  
- Sauf si… » Lindsay sentit soudain que toutes les pièces se mettaient petit à petit en place dans sa tête. « Flack pour nous faire face, tu t'es tourné de la gauche vers la droite n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui  
- Mais dans ce cas c'est Mac qui aurait vu l'arme en premier vue leur position. Or, on sait que c'est Stella qui a tiré la première parce que c'est elle qui a aperçu l'arme. Shaker s'est donc tourné de la droite vers la gauche.

Flack tenta de reproduire ce mouvement mais se cogna contre une caisse vide.

- Je ne peux pas me tourner en levant mon arme, il s'est forcement décalé vers la gauche avant de se retourner et de pointer son arme sur eux.  
- Exactement et cette fois ci, si je te tire dessus l'impact et la force des deux coups de feu vont te faire tomber à l' endroit même où Shaker est tombé.  
- D'accord, d'accord, mais l'arme ? » Dit Danny en gâchant son enthousiasme.  
- Si Shaker pointait son arme sur Mac et Stella, il avait le bras tendu quand il a été touché » Rappela Flack en tendant le bras et en le pointant vers les Messer, mimant une arme à feu. « Son bras a dû partir vers l'arrière au moment de l'impact.  
- Il se tenait à quelques centimètres de la cage d'ascenseur » remarqua Danny. « Elle est vide, il n'y a rien pour empêcher quelqu'un de tomber et de faire une chute de trois étages.  
- Une personne ou une arme. » Acheva Lindsay. « Sous l'impact des coups de feu, Shaker a reculé de quelques pas, son bras s'est soulevé et l'arme a volé…  
- Tout droit dans la cage d'ascenseur, avant de finir sa chute trois étages plus bas.  
- Cela explique pourquoi il n'y avait aucune arme près du corps, elle est tombée au sous sol. » Comprit Danny  
- Il fait noir comme dans un four ici, ni Mac, ni Stella ne pouvait voir l'arme voler dans la cage d'ascenseur ! » La jeune femme se sentait déjà plus légère, ils venaient de trouver la raison pour laquelle l'arme n'avait pas encore été retrouvée.  
- Qui était au sous sol à ce moment la ? Une arme qui tombe de trois étages ça fait du bruit nan ?  
- J'étais au sous sol avec Hawkes, on n'était que tous les deux, on venait juste de retrouver Clarisse Jackson quand on a entendu les coups de feu.  
- Danny… Quand tu as annoncé à la radio que vous aviez retrouvé Clarisse Jackson vous étiez où exactement ?

* * *

- Ok Flack tu peux y aller » Dit Lindsay dans le Talkie Walkie.

Ils avaient encore une fois décidé d'effectuer une reconstitution, mais cette fois-ci du sauvetage de Clarisse Jackson. Il fallait qu'ils découvrent pourquoi Hawkes et Danny n'avaient pas entendu l'arme tomber. Flack s'était donc placé au deuxième étage, prêt à jeter un petit sac de sable faisant à peu près la taille et le poids d'une arme à feu classique. Danny et Lindsay attendaient dans le sous sol nauséabond, à côté du lit où la dernière victime avait été retrouvée.

Ils entendirent distinctement le sac s'écraser dans ce qui fut un jour, une cage d'ascenseur.

- Cela n'a aucun sens. Si l'arme était tombée par ici, tu l'aurais forcement entendue.  
- Attends une seconde Montana… Quand j'ai passé l'appel radio, Hawkes et moi avions déjà détaché Clarisse Jackson, on se dirigeait vers la sortie. Et les coups de feu ont retenti quelque secondes plus tard.  
- Donc vous n'étiez pas près du lit mais près des escaliers. » Danny hocha vigoureusement la tête et alla se placer à cet endroit. « Ok, Flack recommence.

Cette fois-ci, ils n'entendirent qu'un vague bruit étouffé. Dans l'excitation du moment et l'inquiétude pour la victime, ce bruit était sans doute passé inaperçu.

- C'est bon Flack, on a tout ce qu'il nous faut » Annonça fièrement la jeune femme.  
- Ok je vous rejoins » lui répondit le policier.

Une fois que Don les eut rejoints, Lindsay le mit au courant de leur découverte et aux conclusions parfaitement sensées que son expérience renvoyait. King ne pourrait pas renier ça.

- On a vérifié tout le sous-sol deux fois Linds' on aurait du retrouver l'arme. Il n'y avait rien. » Lui rappela son mari, gâchant une nouvelle fois son enthousiasme.

C'était bien vrai pourtant. Elle et Danny avaient retourné tout le sous-sol, ils n'auraient pas pu rater une arme. Elle se souvint soudainement de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Hawkes le matin même.

- Parce qu'elle avait déjà été récupérée ! C'est pour ça qu'on a rien trouvé.  
- Attends, attends tu m'as perdu là… Qui a pu récupérer l'arme ? » L'arrêta Flack  
- Les empreintes inconnues ! Celles retrouvées au sous-sol que Hawkes n'a pas réussi à identifier.  
- Donc, un type qu'on ne connaît pas, aurait été sur les lieux et aurait récupéré l'arme pendant que tout le monde avait le dos tourné ?  
- Il y a un trou menant aux égouts de la ville dans le sous sol. Avec l'agitation provoquée par le sauvetage de Clarisse Jackson et la mort de Shaker, il aurait pu venir et repartir sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.  
- Conclusion, il faut qu'on identifie ces empreintes au plus vite.

* * *

A suivre! ^^

N'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire.

Et un grand merci à danseuse qui me corrige!

PS: Vous avez peut-être remarqué que on pseudo a changé. Rassurez vous c'est toujours bien moi qui écrit, j'ai juste modifié mon pseudo pour un peu plus d'homogénéité avec mes pseudo' sous Twitter et sous les divers forums que je fréquente ^^


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

Mac avait mal au dos à force d'être assis là depuis des heures à lire des rapports, tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres. La tonne de paperasse qui allait de paire avec le poste qu'il occupait était décidément l'un des plus mauvais côtés de son métier. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de foncer sur une scène de crime et faire son travail. Après tout c'était un homme d'action, il n'était tout simplement pas fait pour rester assis derrière son bureau.

Et puis s'ajoutait à cela une véritable frustration de ne pas pouvoir s'occuper de sa propre enquête. Il ne pouvait même pas prouver son innocence ni celle de Stella. Stella… Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis leur dispute de ce matin. Elle était rapidement passée dans son bureau, avait lourdement posé un pile de dossier devant lui en lui demandant de signer tout ça et était ressortie sans un mot de plus. Il se remit à la tâche en soupirant, son service était loin d'être fini, il avait encore de longues heures devant lui.

Ne tenant plus en place, il décida d'aller se chercher un café, une petite marche jusqu'à la salle de repos lui ferait le plus grand bien. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé qu'il remarqua la jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés qui téléphonait joyeusement accoudée sur une table. Il eut un petit temps d'arrêt avant d'entrer, elle était dos à lui et il avait donc tout le loisir d'observer la jeune femme sans que celle-ci ne le remarque.

Mac laissa ses yeux parcourir librement le corps de sa collègue se stoppant sur certaines zones précises. Il était un peu gêné d'agir de la sorte, après tout il avait toujours détesté les coups d'œil un peu trop appréciateurs des autres hommes envers sa collègue. Il devait reconnaitre que Stella était une belle femme et lui n'était qu'un être humain, et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il passait ses journées à ça. Une fois de temps en temps ne faisait pas de lui un abominable voyeur. Il resta un moment à la regarder en écoutant distraitement ce qu'elle racontait au téléphone.

- Ce soir, d'accord tu passes me chercher vers 19h ?

L'état de transe dans lequel se trouvait Mac se stoppa net à cet instant. Elle prenait rendez-vous ? Avec qui ? Un autre homme ? Mais qui ? Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ?

Non aux dernières nouvelles, elle ne voyait personne et cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle n'avait pas mentionnée d'homme dans sa vie. Même s'il devait l'avouer, c'était l'un des seuls sujets qu'ils n'abordaient que très rarement.

Sa mauvaise humeur à présent revenue, Mac entra dans la salle et fit clairement remarquer sa présence à Stella, cette dernière ne s'en formalisa pas et resta au téléphone sans accorder le moindre regard à son supérieur. Mac de son côté commandait son café en priant pour que la machine, souvent capricieuse, se dépêche. Il faisait tout pour ne pas écouter la conversation téléphonique et de toute évidence privée de Stella. Mais ses oreilles, qui semblaient être indépendante de sa volonté, écoutèrent avec attention ce qui disait la jeune femme.

Il espérait en savoir plus sur l'homme avec qui elle comptait passer la soirée mais il n'en sut pas plus puisque Stella finit par mettre fin à son appel. Mac nota toutefois qu'elle avait dit « Je t'embrasse » à la personne avec qui elle discutait. C'était donc quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien.

Il espérait qu'elle ne s'était pas encore entichée d'un abruti. Malheureusement sa meilleure amie avait toujours eu un goût douteux en matière d'homme. Il n'était pas jaloux, il était juste inquiet pour elle. Après tout, ce sera lui qui la consolera quant elle devra une nouvelle fois faire face à un nouvel échec amoureux. Ce sera lui qui devra encore jouer le rôle de l'ami présent, protecteur et à l'écoute mais qui n'aura jamais la chance d'être celui avec lequel elle choisit de passer ses nuits.

« C'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui n'a jamais fait un pas vers elle » pensa-t-il « Tu es le seul responsable de cette situation… Si tu lui avais tout dit, elle ne dinerait pas avec quelqu'un d'autre ce soir ! » « Je sais » Répondit il… à lui-même.

Il se devait de faire quelque chose pour se réconcilier avec Stella, ce n'était pas le moment pour qu'ils soient en froid. Mais y avait-il un bon moment pour qu'ils soient en froid ? Il en doutait.

Il se retourna vers son amie qui lisait à présent un magazine de mode quelconque. L'ancien Marine pouvait voir dans sa façon sèche et rapide de tourner les pages que non seulement elle était toujours en colère contre lui mais qu'en plus elle n'était pas particulièrement intéressée par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle faisait sans doute semblant de lire histoire afin d'éviter toute conversation avec lui.

- Heu Stel' ?

- Hum » fut la seule réponse de la jeune femme.

Bien ça n'allait pas être facile. S'il espérait qu'elle laisserait de côté son entêtement il s'était mis le doigt dans l'œil.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement, je ne remettrai jamais en cause ton professionnalisme, j'étais juste inquiet à cause de King.

La jeune femme soupira avant d'enfin relever les yeux vers lui. Il n'était pas le seul responsable de leur dispute et elle le savait très bien.

- Non Mac c'est moi qui suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du essayer de te forcer à me raconter ton entrevue avec King, cela ne me regardait pas c'est toi qui avais raison. C'est juste que comme il ne m'a pas interrogée, je me suis posé des questions et...

- Tu as cru que je t'avais incriminée pour me tirer d'affaire ?

- Ca… Ca m'a traversé l'esprit quelques secondes après avoir quitté ton bureau c'est tout…

Mac fit un petit sourire en coin face à cette annonce, il ne pouvait pas vraiment être surpris d'entendre ça même s'il était un peu peiné du manque de confiance de Stella.

- Mais je sais que tu ne ferais jamais quelque chose comme ça Mac. Tu ne trahirais jamais quelqu'un de ton équipe.

Et toi encore moins pensa-t-il. Il tendit la main vers Stella dans un signe de réconciliation.

- Ami ?

- Ami, confirma-t-elle.

C'était leur petit rituel de réconciliation. Cela avait commencé il y a des années sur une affaire un peu délicate qui avait amené certaines tensions entre eux, avant qu'ils finissent par s'excuser l'un et l'autre. Depuis, après chaque dispute ils se réconciliaient toujours de cette manière, une poignée de main tout en confirmant leur amitié. Ce petit rituel finissait par être douloureux pour Stella puisque ça ne faisait que lui rappeler qu'elle et Mac étaient des amis. Et c'est tout. Certes c'était déjà quelque chose de fantastique d'être ami avec Mac Taylor mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir plus.

Il lui fit un grand sourire, le genre de sourire qui lui donnait l'impression d'être unique, avant de s'excuser et de retourner travailler l'air beaucoup plus serein et léger. Le poids du monde qu'il semblait toujours porter sur ses épaules s'avérait peser moins lourd à présent. Ca c'était passé beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'espérait finalement.

Malheureusement tout deux ignoraient que ce doux moment n'était que le calme avant la tempête…

* * *

A suivre! ^^

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire. J'aimerais dire un grand merci a toutes celles qui ont prit le temps de me laisser un petit mot! :p

Et un grand merci à danseuse qui me corrige!


	17. Chapitre 16

Hum toutes mes excuses pour cette longue attente, je viens tout juste de rentrer de 3 semaines de vacances et malheureusement je n'avais pas internet pendant ces dites 3 semaines.

Voila donc de quoi me rattraper en espérant que vous vous souveniez bien de l'intrigue ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : **

En revenant au labo, Lindsay jubilait, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots : ils avaient à présent la preuve, presque concrète, que Stella et Mac n'avaient pas abattu Jimmy Shaker sans raison mais que celui-ci était bel et bien armé. Une fois les empreintes identifiées, ses amis seraient lavés de tous soupçons.

Elle partit immédiatement voir Hawkes après être revenue de l'entrepôt, Danny et Don étant restés sur place pour une dernière analyse des lieux. L'ancien légiste était au labo avec Adam en train d'analyser les vêtements du « tueur au foulard ».

- Pour l'instant les empreintes n'ont rien donné, elles sont abimées et l'ordinateur a du mal à trouver une correspondance » Lui dit immédiatement Hawkes avant même qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Lindsay hocha la tête légèrement déçue, elle avait espéré blanchir ses amis au plus vite mais ce n'était pas la faute de ses collègue si l'ordinateur refusait de coopérer.

- L'autopsie n'a rien révélé non plus, Shaker n'avait aucune de trace de poudre sur les mains, il n'a pas tiré de coup de feu depuis plus de 24h.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur ses vêtements ?

- Rien qu'on ne sache déjà » répondit Adam en soupirant.

Le jeune laborantin se tenait de l'autre côté de la table et faisait passer un coton tige sur un jean particulièrement sale. Elle leur fit alors un résumé de la reconstitution qu'elle, Danny et Don avaient effectuée. Elle avait toujours travaillé de cette façon, reconstituer les événements pour comprendre les faits, et cela s'avérait être efficace presque à chaque fois.

- Donc, on a la preuve que Shaker était armé, on doit identifier ses empreintes au plus vite !

- Quelles empreintes ?

La voix grave du lieutenant King venait de résonner dans la salle. Apparemment le lieutenant des affaires internes était très doué pour se glisser furtivement dans le dos des gens et écouter leurs conversations.

- Je dois être tenu au courant de chaque avancée de l'enquête, qu'est ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans la phrase « Prévenez moi dès qu'il y a du nouveau » ?

Nous avons prélevé des empreintes que nous n'avons pas encore identifiées. Nous comptions vous prévenir dès l'identification terminée.

C'était faux bien sur, ils n'avaient jamais pensé à prévenir King, ça ne leur était même pas venu à l'esprit. Mais la jeune femme se garda bien d'ajouter ce détail.

- J'aurais du être prévenu dès la découverte de ces empreintes !

- C'est une erreur qui ne se reproduira plus monsieur » Les mots lui écorchaient presque la bouche mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'excuser.

- J'espère bien Mademoiselle Monroe, ce serait quand même dommage que je confie l'enquête à un autre laboratoire.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire… Monsieur.

- Bien, nous sommes donc d'accord. Maintenant parlez moi de vos dernières avancées.

Elle put enfin lui raconter la découverte effectuée plus tôt dans la journée, et la certitude que Shaker était bien armé quant il s'était tourné vers Mac et Stella. Quant elle eut enfin fini, elle attendit avec impatience que King lui annonce que ses amis étaient innocents et que l'enquête était terminée.

- En quoi cela prouve t'il que Shaker était armé ?

D'accord, autant pour les laver immédiatement de toute culpabilité. Ce type ne voulait décidément pas lâcher le morceau.

- Vous n'avez retrouvé ni arme ni douille sur les lieux et l'autopsie n'a révélé aucune trace de poudre sur les mains. Vous avez juste supposé que l'arme a été volée.

- Une fois les empreintes identifiées nous serons en mesure de prouver la véracité de cette théorie mais…

- Mais quoi Mademoiselle Monroe ? Pour le moment vous n'avez rien qui prouve l'innocence de vos patrons. Identifiez plutôt ces empreintes au lieu d'échafauder des théories ridicules !

Et sans plus de mots il quitta la pièce en coup de vent. Laissant derrière lui Lindsay, Sheldon et Adam. Personne ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes trop choqués. King ne croyait pas à l'innocence de Mac et Stella, le convaincre serait plus que difficile.

- Je vais analyser les prélèvements effectué sous les ongles de Clarisse Jackson, prévient moi dès que les empreintes donnent quelque chose.

Hawkes hocha la tête et se remit au travail, ruminer contre l'obstination de King à voir Mac et Stella coupable ne mènerait à rien ; ils le savaient tous.

Alors que Lindsay analysait ses prélèvements, elle remarqua Mac déambuler tranquillement dans le labo. Le pauvre devait sincèrement s'ennuyer à faire de la paperasse toute la journée. Avec une légère surprise, elle vit son patron se diriger vers l'ascenseur et rentrer chez lui. Certes son service était fini depuis 1heure déjà mais elle n'avait jamais vu Mac quitter le labo aussi tôt, la preuve qu'il était définitivement allergique à la paperasse.

Elle se remonta le moral en pensant que d'ici demain les empreintes seraient identifiées et que ses patrons seraient définitivement innocentés.

* * *

A suivre! ^^

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire. J'aimerais dire un grand merci a toutes celles qui ont prit le temps de me laisser un petit mot! :p

Et un grand merci à danseuse qui me corrige!


	18. Chapitre 17

Désolé pour le retard mais je pense que vous comprenez bien que l'annonce du départ de Mélina m'a complètement dégouté. Je vais essayer de finir cette histoire, par respect pour les lecteurs et parce que je n'aime pas les fic' sans fin. Mais ça risque de prendre du temps.

D'autant plus qu'à présent je suis à fond dans une nouvelle série, Castle pour celles et ceux qui connaissent. Si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous le conseil ! :D

Donc voila le chapitre 17. Je ne possède toujours pas CSI :NY.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :**

L'ancien marine déambulait à travers les couloirs du labo'. Il avait un but, un objectif précis et il ne comptait pas être distrait. Personne ne faisait réellement attention à lui, certes on le regardait du coin de l'œil, mais personne ne le surveillait vraiment.

Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas à tenter de se faire discret, après tout on n'est jamais aussi bien caché qu'en pleine lumière. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la salle destinée à l'analyse et à l'identification des empreintes. L'ordinateur avait donné un résultat mais personne ne l'avait encore vu ; il imprima le nom du suspect et ressortit immédiatement.

Il ne regarda pas à droite ou à gauche pour vérifier s'il était observé, c'était la meilleure manière de se faire remarquer, les gens qui n'ont rien à se reprocher ne surveillent pas les alentours. D'après le CODIS, les empreintes inconnues retrouvées dans le sous-sol appartenaient à un certain Tom Walker, petit escroc sans envergure qui passait son temps à voyager entre la prison, la rue et les centres de désintoxication.

Le lieutenant de police sourit, ce ne serait pas dur de se débarrasser de ce type. Il n'avait pas le choix, d'après les empreintes et les conclusions de Flack, Messer et Monroe ce type était sur les lieux au moment de la mort de Shaker, c'est lui qui détenait ce dont il avait besoin.

Il descendit jusqu'au parking et monta dans sa voiture, direction les foyers pour sans abris. Il devait faire vite avant qu'un autre que lui ne décide de retrouver Tom Walker. Il savait parfaitement que dès que quelqu'un d'autre lirait les résultats donnés par l'ordinateur, il serait trop tard ; il ne pouvait donc s'occuper du problème que ce soir. Il s'engouffra sur la chaussée et alluma immédiatement les gyrophares de sa voiture. Il conduisait vite, slalomant entre les voitures et faisant fit du code de la route.

Arrivé à quelques pâtés de maison du foyer, il coupa sirène et lumière et se fit plus discret, la police était mal vue dans ce genre de quartier et il n'avait aucune envie de se faire repérer.

Sa carrière de militaire lui avait appris la patience et le talent d'observation, deux talents dont il avait tous les jours besoin dans son métier de policier. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'attente, il fut enfin récompensé. Tom Walker était au bout de la rue, il avançait vers le foyer d'une démarche étrange comme s'il était agité et en sueur malgré le froid au dehors. Le lieutenant de police sourit, il devait être en manque, ce serait encore plus facile qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Descendant prestement de sa voiture, il se dirigea vers Walker, l'empoigna par le coude et l'entraina dans une ruelle sombre. Personne ne faisait attention à eux, ce genre d'histoire était monnaie courante par ici après tout.

- Et mec ! Qu'es' tu m'veux ?

- Juste discuter Tom, juste discuter…

- Il plaqua Tom Walker contre le mur, son avant bras lui écrasant la trachée, l'étouffant légèrement.

- Hier tu es allé faire un petit tour dans un entrepôt plein de flics pas vrai ? Et tu as ramassé une arme providentiellement tombée du ciel.

- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles mec » Répondit Walker avec difficulté.

- Ne te moque pas de moi Tom, où est l'arme maintenant ?

- J'sais pas de quoi…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, le lieutenant l'ayant frappé à l'estomac. Walker tomba à genoux, à quatre pattes, il tenta de reprendre sa respiration.

- Je recommence… Où est l'arme que tu as ramassée dans l'entrepôt ?

- J'te jure mec que j'sais pas…

- Il se tut une nouvelle fois après avoir reçu un coup de pied dans les côtes. Il était à présent allongé par terre totalement à la merci de l'homme penché au dessus de lui.

- Je recommence encore une fois… Où est l'arme ?

Il leva le pied, prêt à frapper une nouvelle fois mais ce fut inutile.

- Ok, ok… Dans ma poche ! Mais c'pas moi qui ai retenu la nana. J'ai juste voulu trouver un endroit où crécher et quand j'suis arrivé y'avait des flics partout…

- Comment tu es entré dans l'entrepôt ?

- Par les égouts, j'y vais souvent quand j'peux pas entrer au foyer mais quand j'suis rentré y'avait une nana attachée à un lit.

- Elle t'a vu ?

- Non ! Elle avait un bandeau sur les yeux, j'ai voulu m'tirer mais ya deux flics qui sont rentrés, j'me suis planqué derrière un boite, ils s'sont occupé que d'la nana, ils m'ont pas vu…

- Et ensuite ?

- J'ai entendu un truc tomber, j'suis allé voir… C'était un flingue, j'l'ai ramassé et j'me suis tiré ! J'vous jure qu'c'est vrai ! J'ai rien fait d'autre !

- Je te crois Tom…

- Il se pencha vers l'homme toujours à terre, fouilla dans sa poche et récupéra l'arme. Il l'aida à se relever avant de rependre la parole.

- Tu peux partir si tu veux… Mais ne parle de ça à personne compris ?

Tom se contenta d'un faible acquiescement avant de tourner le dos à son agresseur. Grossière erreur. Il sentit soudainement deux mains l'agripper par derrière ; l'une se posa sous son menton et l'autre à l'arrière de son crane avant d'effectuer une rotation d'un coup sec. La mort l'avait emporté avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Le lieutenant de police se retrouva face au visage mort de Walker, la nuque brisée et la tête à présent retournée à 180 degrés. Il avait apprit ça chez les marines, comment tuer un homme à main nu. Sans perdre de temps, il traina le corps à présent sans vie de Walker jusqu'au bout de la ruelle et le jeta sur un vieux matelas défoncé. Il lui rabattit sa capuche sur le visage afin de cacher son œuvre le plus longtemps possible, de cette façon, Tom Walker semblait dormir allongé sur le ventre.

L'ancien marine ressortit alors tranquillement de l'allée, remonta dans sa voiture et s'éloigna rapidement. Il n'alluma pas les gyrophares cette fois-ci, il conduisit tranquillement jusqu'à chez lui. Il avait récupéré l'arme et tué la seule personne pouvant poser problème. Il se sentait à présent tout puissant… Rien ni personne ne pourrait l'arrêter à présent.

* * *

Voila dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez! ^^


	19. Chapitre 18

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je suis très contente de voir que vous n'avez pas abandonnés cette histoire. :D

Voila donc le chapitre 18 !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :**

De toutes les enquêtes sur lesquelles il avait travaillé, Hawkes n'avait jamais trouvé une identification d'empreinte aussi longue. Il avait l'impression d'attendre les résultats depuis déjà des jours alors que cela ne faisait que quelques heures. Les empreintes étaient toujours plus difficile à identifier quant elles étaient autant abimées.

Après en avoir fini avec les vêtements de Shaker et de sa victime il retourna vers l'ordinateur et se retint de sauter de joie en voyant qu'il avait enfin obtenu un résultat. Les empreintes à présent identifiées, il avait le nom d'un potentiel témoin et peut-être de l'actuel détenteur de l'arme tant recherchée.

Il lut rapidement ce que le casier judiciaire contenait. Tom Walker, arrêté pour possession et revente de drogue, vol, fraude à la carte de crédit et le braquage de plusieurs petites superettes.

Hawkes prévint immédiatement Flack et Danny, ils devaient tout de suite partir chercher Walker, il possédait sans doute la preuve pouvant innocenter Mac et Stella. Il appela ensuite le lieutenant King maintenant qu'ils pouvaient prouver leur théorie, l'enquêteur des affaires internes ne pourrait plus les contredire.

L'ancien légiste vérifia l'heure, 01h00 du matin. En temps normal ils attendraient le lendemain matin pour aller cueillir le suspect mais à situation exceptionnelle, mesure exceptionnelle. Flack serait là dans 15 minutes tout comme Danny, King ne l'avait pas encore rappelé. Il espérait que le lieutenant n'attendrait pas demain pour les rejoindre ; puisque c'était lui qui dirigeait l'enquête ils ne pouvaient pas procéder à une arrestation sans lui.

Quand ses deux collègues arrivèrent, ils durent tous trois patienter en salle de repos en écoutant Hawkes leur dicter le casier de Walker tout en ravalant leur impatience. Il leur était difficile de rester assis là alors que dehors se baladait l'homme détenant la seule preuve nécessaire pour prouver l'innocence de leurs amis. King finit par les rappeler vers 02h00 du matin prétextant qu'il n'avait pas entendu son téléphone. Une fois mis au courant des avancées il déboula au labo une demi-heure plus tard, sans se presser.

Et puis il faut bien que je dorme » ajouta-t-il avec nonchalance.

Flack ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose de corsé au lieutenant mais se retint à la dernière seconde, cela n'apporterait rien d'insulter King, autant partir immédiatement, comme ça ils se débarrasseraient de lui plus vite.

Rechercher Walker ne serait pas facile, il n'avait pas de domicile fixe, ils allaient devoir chercher dans les foyers pour sans abris en espérant qu'il y passe la nuit. Toutefois ce ne serait pas facile, ce n'était jamais simple d'interroger tous les sans abris présents dans ces foyers, plusieurs d'entre eux préféraient éviter la police et les autres ne parleraient pas par solidarité.

Ils firent choux blancs dans les trois premiers foyers qu'ils visitèrent, les gérants ne l'avaient pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Il était déjà 05h00 quant ils eurent enfin de bonnes nouvelles ; oui Walker venait ici souvent mais il n'avait pas dormi ici hier soir. Cela était d'ailleurs étrange puisqu'il avait dit vouloir revenir et il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi ailleurs depuis des semaines.

Les 4 hommes s'apprêtaient à repartir bredouille quand quelqu'un se jeta sur Flack le faisant tomber à terre. L'individu était une femme d'une petite trentaine, ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés à plusieurs endroits. Elle avait des dreadlocks dans les cheveux et son odeur légèrement nauséabonde permettait de supposer que son hygiène corporelle laissait à désirer.

Juste après que Don soit tombé par terre sous le coup de la surprise et du poids de la jeune femme, Danny dégaina son arme.

- Allongez-vous par terre, les mains dans le dos !

Seulement, la jeune femme ne semblait pas l'entendre ; elle était à présent à califourchon sur Don et lui frappait violement le torse en criant « il... ort ! ». Hawkes ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle pouvait bien hurler. En temps normal, Flack n'aurait eu aucun mal à maitriser la jeune femme mais elle avait agit vite, les prenant tous par surprise.

Aidé de King, il attrapa la jeune femme sous les aisselles et la jeta par terre avant de la menotter. Pendant ce temps, Danny aidait Flack à se relever en s'assurant qu'il ne soit pas blessé. L'ancien légiste se tourna vers son ami, celui-ci hocha la tête lui assurant qu'à part dans son orgueil, il n'était pas blessé.

La jeune femme hurlait toujours et elle était cette fois ci bien plus compréhensible, elle criait « Il est mort ! ».

Danny jeta un coup d'œil vers ses collègues, eux aussi avaient bien compris la jeune femme, elle semblait connaître quelqu'un qui venait de mourir. Ce pourrait-il que cela ait un rapport avec leur enquête ?

- IL EST MORT ! » Hurla-t-elle une nouvelle fois « Vous l'avez tué ! » Rajouta-t-elle.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte » Râla Don

En quelques secondes il avait été jeté par terre et frappé par une fille à moitié cinglée qui le traitait maintenant d'assassin. La « journée » commençait très mal, il détestait se faire agresser avant d'avoir pris son petit café du matin mais de nos jours les criminelles ne respectaient plus rien. Même plus la célèbre règle du café.

Se reconnectant sur la jeune femme avec une case en moins, il chercha à obtenir des explications.

- On se calme, qui a tué qui ?

- Vous ! Vous l'avez tué !

- Qui ça vous ? Le lieutenant Flack a tué quelqu'un ? » Interrogea King

_Fantastique_ pensa amèrement Flack. Maintenant en plus d'être la victime de cette folle furieuse, il allait finir par être le prochain suspect de King. La journée allait décidément de mal en pis pour Don et malheureusement toujours pas de café en vue !

* * *

Vous avez peut-être reçue des alertes pour les chapitres 16 et 17, ce n'est rien j'ai juste modifié un peu la mise en page pour que la lecture soit plus clair.


	20. Chapitre 19

Et voila enfin le chapitre 19. Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette attente, je n'ai aucune excuse. J'espère que vous n'avez pas encore oublié mon histoire et que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Une dernière chose. Ce chapitre n'a pas était corrigé ma correctrice souffrant du même syndrome que moi. C.-à-d. grosse déception suite au départ de Mélina. Oui, oui, oui je sais ça fait des mois et je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise… Donc désolé pour les fautes que vous allez forcement rencontrer.

Allez sans plus attendre, le chapitre 19 !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :**

- Tout le monde se calme» intervint Hawkes « Si vous nous disiez qui est mort ?

- TOM ! VOUS AVEZ TUE TOM !

Ils se figèrent à cette annonce. Tom? _Ho non_ pensa Flack _pas Tom Walker_.

- Tom qui? » pressa Don «Tom Walker?

- C'est le nom qu'il détestait, pour moi c'était juste Tom...

- Et maintenant ou est Tom ? Vous avez vu qui l'a tué ?

- C'est vous ! Vous les pourritures de flic qui avait ça ! C'est vous qui l'avez tué !

- Oui ça on a compris » coupa Danny à bout de nerfs « Maintenant dites nous ou il est !

Elle tendit alors la main vers une allé de l'autre côté de la rue. Empoignant leur nouvelle amie par le coude, King et Hawkes l'emmenèrent dans la direction qu'elle indiquait Flack et Danny sur leurs talons. Le petite groupe traversa la route avant de se placer devant l'allé. Don et Danny allèrent chercher la ou pouvait se trouver le cadavre de feu Tom Walker pendant que King et Sheldon gardaient la jeune femme.

Il faisait sombre dans cette allée, bien que les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à filtrer à l'horizon, ce n'était pas suffisant pour éclairer correctement toute l'impasse. Fronçant le nez à cause de l'odeur pestilentiel, Flack s'avança vers ce qu'il semblait être un clochard endormie sur un vieux matelas défoncé et plein de cafards. L'homme était allongé sur le ventre, la capuche rabattu sur la tête, complètement immobile.

Danny pointa son arme sur l'homme allongé par terre au cas où celui-ci en se réveillant aurait pour projet des les attaquer. Flack s'avança lentement vers ce qui semblait être Tom Walker, toujours immobile sur son matelas.

- Monsieur, NYPD.

Devant le manque de réaction, Flack posa sa main sur le dos de Walker et le secoua légèrement pour le réveiller. Toujours rien. Il jeta un coup d'œil a Danny pour lui indiquer d'un regard de se tenir prêt à faire feu.

Don souleva alors la capuche de Walker et du retenir un cri devant le spectacle. Au lieu de voir le dos de la tête de feu Tom Walker, il se retrouva nez a nez avec son visage. Il avait beau avoir vu énormément de chose dans toutes ces années passées dans la police, Don Flack n'avait jamais vu une chose semblable. La tête de Walker était totalement retournée, cela donnait la vague impression d'être dans l'exorciste.

Il se tourna alors vers Danny qui avait l'air tout aussi ahuri que lui devant cette scène. Au moins ils avaient trouvé Tom Walker, la question était qui l'avait trouvé avant eux ?

Un hurlement déchira alors le silence qui s'était installé dans l'allé. La jeune femme venait apparemment d'échapper à Hawkes et King pour voir dans quel état était son ami. Bien que toujours menottée, elle courut vers le corps de Tom Walker mais fut arrêtée in-extremis et sans trop de difficulté par Danny qui la ceintura et la fit tomber à genou. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se débattre mais fini par abandonner et s'effondra en larme dans le bras du jeune homme. Il tenta de la consoler du mieux qu'il put alors qu'elle hurlait son désespoir.

En même temps, Hawkes et King s'étaient eux aussi approchés du cadavre. Ils montrèrent la même surprise que leurs collègues face à l'état du corps.

- Au moins on a retrouvé Tom Walker » annonça King d'un ton froid et détaché.

Flack n'était pas du genre vulgaire, il se souvenait quant il était petit et que sa mère le forçait à se laver les dents avec du savon qu'il avait le malheur de dire un gros mot devant elle. Cela l'avait facilement dégouté de la vulgarité. Pourtant à cet instant il n'avait qu'une seule phrase en tête « Espèce de sale enfoiré ! ».

Afin de rester calme et d'éviter toute confrontation avec ce lieutenant qui avait le don de l'énerver, Flack s'éloigna de quelques pas pour téléphoner et faire venir les légistes. Il fallait intervenir au plus tôt, avant que les bados, les journalistes et autres promeneurs de viennent jouer les curieux.

Retrouvant ses reflexes de Médecin Légiste, Hawkes s'approcha de la victime et effectua quelques tests rapide.

- La rigidité cadavérique est installée et est au maximum, je dirais qu'il est mort depuis au moins 6 heures. Sid devrait pouvoir être plus précis. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir était déplacé et la cause de la mort est évidente, la nuque est brisée. La mort à était instantanée.

- Vous avez déjà vu des cas comme ça ? » demanda King

- Non mais j'en ai entendu parler, c'est une technique des Marines, qui consiste a…

- Des Marines » le coupa King « Comme Taylor n'est-ce pas ? C'est un marine non ?

- Oui mais je ne…

- Je vous remercie docteur Hawkes » le coupa une nouvelle fois King avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide.

King se dirigea droit vers Flack, il ne jeta pas un regard à Danny qui avait réussi à calmer la jeune femme et l'avait ramenée au début de l'allée loin du remake de l'exorciste. Elle était à présent assise calmement sur le sol, les yeux dans le vide, apparemment inconsciente du monde qui l'entourait. Don mit fin à sa conversation en voyant King s'avançait vers lui. Il n'aimait pas l'air que ce dernier avait sur le visage, comme si il jubilait intérieurement.

- Les collègues et le médecin légiste sont en chemin » dit Flack afin de masquer son appréhension

- Pas la peine de les attendre, appelez l'équipe d'intervention, j'ai déjà un suspect, nous allons l'arrêter tout de suite.

- Pardon ? » dit Flack complètement ahurit, comment ce gars pouvait avoir un suspect alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore déterminé avec précision l'heure de la mort ? « Et qui ? » Demandât-il en sachant au fond de lui qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse à cette question.

- Mac Taylor.

Non effectivement il n'aimait pas cette réponse.

* * *

Voila merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et n'aillez pas peur de laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Que ce soit bon ou mauvais. :p


	21. Chapitre 20

Et oui le voila enfin… Le chapitre 20 ! J'aimerai vous présenter mais sincères et véritables excuse pur cette attente de presque un an. Sincèrement je crois que si un auteur m'avait fait ça je l'aurai insulté par MP. (Que cela ne vous donne pas d'idée !). Sincèrement je n'ai pas d'excuse parce que je connais bien le déroulement de l'histoire dans ma tête, mais un manque certain et total de motivation m'a achevé.

Voila donc le chapitre 20, le 21 est quasiment terminé sur papier, faudra juste que le tape sur PC.

Désolé pour les fautes que vous allez sans aucun doute rencontrer, je fais vraiment de mon mieux mais l'orthographe c'est loin d'être mon fort, et je n'ai plus de béta. Donc si une personne bonne en français et très patiente se porte volontaire ce sera avec joie ! :D

Et pour finir je tiens à dédicacer ce chapitre à **Totorsg** en espérant que cette fic lui fasse un peu oublier les problèmes de santé de son animal. ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 20 :**

- C'est inutile Lieutenant Flack, Taylor avait le mobile, la possibilité et la capacité de commettre ce meurtre. » dit King d'un ton ferme.

Depuis prêt d'un quart d'heure Don essayait de dissuader King de foncer chez Mac pour l'arrêter. Il était évident pour lui que son ami était innocent, mais pour le lieutenant des affaires internes, l'occasion était trop bonne. La mort de Walker était pour lui la preuve ultime de la culpabilité de Mac.

- Pourquoi Mac Taylor aurait-il voulu tuer Tom Walke ? C'est lui qui possédait l'arme qui permettait de les disculper Stella et lui » pointa Flack. Même avec le plus de patience au monde, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le raisonnement du lieutenant King.

Si tôt après que King ai annoncé qu'il partait arrêter Mac Taylor, Flack l'avait suivit, Danny et Hawkes étaient restés sur la scène de crime avec feu Tom Walker et sa copine folle furieuse afin d'attendre le médecin légiste et les officiers en uniforme. Le lieutenant des affaires internes avait pris le volant et roulait à tombeaux ouverts dans New-York, il voulait arriver avant l'équipe du SWAT afin de garder le contrôle des opérations.

- Justement ! Taylor voulait à tout prix récupérer et la ressortir au bon moment. Mais Walker a dû vouloir la garder, un flingue gratuit pour quelqu'un comme lui c'est tombé du ciel. Taylor veut l'arme l'autre résiste, il s'énerve et il n'a plus d'autres choix que de le tuer parce que Walker pourrait l'identifier. » Déclara King sûr de lui et de sa théorie qui semblait plus que bancale à Flack.

Comment pouvait-il, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, imaginer qu'une idée pareille puisse être possible ? Ce type était-il vraiment flic ?

- Mais si votre théorie est juste et que ce soit bien le lieutenant Taylor qui a tué Walker en voulant récupérer l'arme, alors lui et le Lieutenant Bonasera ont bel et bien tué Jimmy Shaker en étant de légitime défense.

- Oui mais même s'ils sont innocents du meurtre de Shaker, ça n'empêche pas que Taylor a tué Tom Walker de sang-froid.

- Ca n'a aucun sens ! Il n'avait qu'à attendre que l'on retrouve Walker. Pourquoi aurait-il voulu commettre un meurtre qui l'aurait empêché d'être innocenté du premier ?

- Rien ne prouve que Taylor et Bonasera n'ont pas abattu froidement Shaker. On ignore toujours que Tom Walker a récupéré l'arme. Il a très bien pu subtiliser l'arme il y a des semaines et laisser ses empreintes sur la scène de crime à ce moment la. Si arme il y a vraiment, je vous rappelle que techniquement nous n'avons jamais eu la moindre preuve physique de l'existence de cette arme.

- Si cette arme n'existe pas, alors pourquoi d'après vous Mac aurait voulu tuer Tom Walker ?

Flack était fatigué, cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il était debout et batailler avec King était éreintant.

- Parce que Walker devenait un témoin gênant, si l'arme n'existe pas et qu'il était bien sur la scène de crime au moment de la mort de Jimmy Shaker, il a très bien pu entendre ou voir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ce jour-là dans cet entrepôt. Donc pour cela, il devait mourir. Taylor pensait juste qu'on ne le retrouverait pas aussi vite. Tant qu'à cette arme, si elle existe bel et bien, rien ne nous prouve qu'elle appartenait à Shaker puisqu'il n'en a jamais fait l'usage. Taylor ou Bonasera ont très bien pu vouloir la déposer dans l'entrepôt pour justifier leurs tirs. Mais voilà, en prenant l'arme, Tom Walker supprimait leur défense et il l'a tué pour ça, pour les protéger, lui et sa collègue.» Déblatéra King fier de lui.

- Vous avez réponse à tout. » grinça Flack entre ses dents. Cela ne servait à rien, ce mec avait toujours une nouvelle théorie à proposer dans laquelle Mac était coupable et Stella complice.

- Vous n'imaginez pas ce que des flics ont fait et inventés pour m'échapper. Et Mac Taylor ne fait pas exception.

Sur le ton qu'il avait employé, Flack su que la discussion, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, était terminée. De toute façon il n'avait plus rien à dire. Il avait toujours détesté et détesterait toujours les flics comme King qui avaient leurs propres idées sur une affaire et qui n'en démordait pas quitte à élaborer des théories extravagantes. C'était à cause des hommes comme lui qui des meurtriers pouvaient s'en sortir sans peine et que les gens détestaient la police.

A contre-coeur Don enfila son gilet pare-balle, il n'avait aucune envie de participer à l'arrestation de son ami, mais sa présence rendrait peut-être les choses plus faciles pour Mac. Puis au moins il pourrait surveiller King et empêcher un dérapage.

Une fois arrivée à l'étage de Mac les hommes de l'équipe d'intervention se mirent en place rapidement et Flack ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout cela était bien inutile et faisait surtout perdre de l'argent aux contribuables. King se plaça devant la porte et frappa 3 grands coups.

- Mac Taylor ! NYPD, ouvrez la porte !

Combien de fois Mac lui-même avait-il déjà prononcés ces mots ?

- Taylor, ouvrez la porte !

De toute évidence, Mac ne semblait pas prêt à ouvrir la porte. Ils avaient d'abord appelé le labo pour savoir si Mac était là, et on leur avait répondu, que non seulement Mac Taylor n'était pas encore arrivé, mais qu'il avait téléphoné pour dire qu'il ne viendrait sans doute pas aujourd'hui, lassé par la paperasse.

- Tayl...

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, bloquant King dans ses vociférations. Mac eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte en grand qu'une dizaine d'armes furent braquées sur lui.

- A terre ! Allongez-vous par terre ! » Cria le lieutenant des affaires internes sans attendre une seconde.

L'ancien marine ne présenta aucune résistance et se mit à genoux les mains derrières la tête. Ce fût à cet instant que Flack remarqua la tenue dans son ami. Un simple T-shirt qui avait connu des jours meilleurs et un caleçon. Il avait aussi une drôle de marque dans le cou, se pourrait-il que ce soit...

- Mac Taylor, je vous arrête pour le meurtre de Tom Walker, vous avez le droit de garder le si...

- Mac ?

Toute déclaration de droit et arrestations furent stoppées au son de cette voix féminine. Au début Flack ne vit que des jambes. Des jambes superbes, longues, bronzées, fuselées. Elle ne portait qu'une chemise d'homme, qui d'après Don était celle que Mac portait hier et qui lui retombait jusqu'à la moitié de la cuisse environ. La fatigue et la surprise étaient visibles dans ses yeux et ses cheveux légèrement emmêlés étaient le signe d'une nuit agitée. Tout cela montrait clairement qu'elle venait de se lever.

Flack ouvrit la bouche pour saluer la jeune femme qu'il connaissait bien maintenant, mais il fût coupé par King plus rapide que lui qui dit avec un petit en coin très satisfait :

- Lieutenant Bonasera, quel plaisir de vous voir.

* * *

Et voilaaaaaaa HAHAHA c'est une fin de chapitre horrible hein ? Vous ma haïssez encore plus que tout a l'heure non ? C'est possible. \o/

N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous pensez de cette histoire, je n'ai aucun problème avec les mauvaises critiques du moment qu'elles sont expliquées. :p


End file.
